Naruto: Journey to Lyonesse
by Thayerblue1
Summary: A Naruto cyberpunk story set in the gap between the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and Naruto: The Last movie featuring Naruto, Hinata and Shizuka. See inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Journey to Lyonesse**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

Summary: This is sort of a cyberpunk AU. There are elements of Bioshock, Shadowrun and myths of Atlantis, Ys and Lyonesse of various eras and probably a lot of other stuff included. I have to thank **SPeCTeR-117** and **Solvdrage** for ideas they put forth that somehow amalgamated and morphed into this story. The general time frame is after the Fourth Shinobi War is over and before _Naruto: The Last_ movie It will primarily involve Hinata, Shizuka and Naruto as they are the main pairing. Just a bit of information; I have not seen _Naruto: The Last_ so I'm playing some of it by ear here.

Chapter 1

**Konoha, Hokage's Office**

The Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi was looking over a rather odd request from the Fifth Mizukage, Terumi Mei. It concerned the Nadeshiko Village. It was odd because Kiri and the Nadeshiko Village were both in Water Country; yet the Mizukage wanted Konoha ninjas to undertake this particular mission. While Mei didn't go into detail; it seemed there was some kind of political tension between Kiri and Nadeshiko that prevented her from sending her own ninjas to do the job. Something amiss was going on in Nadesiko and Mei wanted to know what it was. She requested an all kunoichi team to go there and Uzumaki Naruto to lead it. Naruto had grown famous since the Fourth Shinobi War ended a year ago and was in high demand. The Mizukage's note said the Naruto had some previous connection to the Nadeshiko Village so Mei requested him personally.

Summoning Naruto; Kakashi decided to ask him about this before he accepted the mission. Naruto soon came into the office. Kakashi looked at his once student and was quite amazed at how much he'd grown up although he was still dense as a rock when it came to women. "I'm here Kakashi-sensei. Do you have a mission for me?" asked the now shorthaired blonde.

Kakashi nodded and said, "I might have a mission for you but I need to ask you some questions first so have a seat."

Naruto sat down and said, "What do you need to know?"

"Can you tell me if you have ever been in contact with the Nadeshiko Village in Water Country? The mission has a specific request for you stating you've had previous interactions with them." explained Kakashi.

Naruto pondered for a moment and then said, "I once battled their Village leader Shizuka because of a stupid promise Ero-sennin made to their previous leader. She came to hunt me down and defeat me."

"She was out to defeat you?" asked Kakashi. "Why?"

"At some point in time Ero-sennin made a promise that _his student_ would defeat Shizuka and take her hand in marriage so she and her attendant Tokiwa came to fire country find me and settle things." said Naruto.

"So what does she look like?" asked Kakashi wondering if his student was going to have a chance for some '_fun_' on this mission.

"She is really pretty." said Naruto. "Shizuka has green eyes, long black hair and really fair skin. She's a very formidable kunoichi and has a great body too." Kakashi giggled perversely at his student's description. "Anyway, I fought her and some nutcase named Kokuyō came up and captured her so he could force her hand in marriage. I ended up kicking his ass and she decided I was worthy to be her husband."

"And…? Did you two have some _enjoyable_ times together afterwards my dear student?" asked Kakashi wanting details.

"Nah; I told her I was interested in Sakura-chan at the time and that she should change her village rules so she could marry someone she loved." said Naruto making Kakashi face fault. "Anyway, after that she gave up on the idea of an arranged marriage and told me she was going to get stronger for her certain someone. We parted ways on friendly enough terms. The whole experience was kind of surreal –ttebayo."

Kakashi wanted to groan at his student's epic failure to get some action with a hottie but decided it wasn't worth pressing the issue. "Naruto, I have a mission request put forth by the Mizukage for you and a kunoichi team to go to the Nadeshiko Village and find out what's going on there. According to Terumi Mei she can't send her own ninjas so she requested you personally."

"So what is the nature of this mission Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. "It sounds like a simple investigation but going into a foreign ninja village to just 'check out' what's going on could be considered a hostile action. I'm not about to invade the privacy of a whole village full of tough kunoichis and get my ass kicked so the Mizukage won't have to get her hands dirty. I can't think of _any_ plausible reason a team and I would just be 'passing through' Water Country. This has disaster written all over it Kakashi-sensei."

"The Mizukage already has a cover story Naruto." explained Kakashi. "You and your team went to Kiri for a diplomatic mission from Konoha and you decided to visit the Nadeshiko Village while you were in Water Country because you met Shizuka in the past and thought you'd visit her. It sounds perfectly harmless and you and your group hopefully will get a tour of the village. If you're a smooth enough talker you might be able to find out whatever is going on. Afterwards you would report back to the Mizukage with your mission results. This mission is S-ranked and realistically I think Terumi Mei is right that you are the only candidate for the job."

Naruto's gut feeling was to _just say no_ because he had a bad feeling about it. On the other hand he'd never refused a mission no matter how tough it was and he was being specifically asked by Kakashi-sensei…."Alright, I'll go but I want it stated I think this mission is a bad idea. My instincts tell me this could end up being a total clusterfuck for me and my team."

Kakashi nodded figuring that was as good as he was going to get from Naruto. He was surprised that Naruto was so hesitant though. It wasn't like the blonde to ever give a mission a second thought. "Alright Naruto; I've already picked out three kunoichis for this mission. They are Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Hana and Mitarashi Anko. All of them are good trackers and Anko in particular could infiltrate areas due to years of espionage training. Between Hinata's byakugan and Hana's nose they should be able to see if anything is amiss. Hana's good with medical jutsus as well."

"When do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"As soon as I get confirmation. I'll send a message to the Mizukage and once the mission is confirmed you and your team will head to Kiri to report to her because of your 'diplomatic' mission." answered Kakashi. "I'd pack for about a month's trip if I were you Naruto."

Naruto grunted. "I'd already figured that much out Kakashi-sensei. Give me _some_ credit."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry Naruto, I guess I'll always think of you as my student. Anyway, I'll inform your team and there will be an additional briefing for the four of you before you go."

**Port City, Fire Country**

One week later Naruto and his team were at Port City on the east coast of Fire Country awaiting the ship to take them to Water Country. The trip had been peaceful although Anko had raised the question more than once why such a powerful team had been assembled for what she considered a B-rank mission at best. Naruto had been sworn to secrecy about the investigation in the Nadeshiko village and simply told them there would be additional instructions from the Mizukage. He _really_ didn't like keeping secrets from his teammates.

Hinata was planning to get closer to Naruto on this mission no matter what. He was growing more and more popular with the ladies since his fame in the Fourth Shinobi War was spreading….

_Flashback_….

"I'm on a month long mission with Naruto-kun Hanabi-chan. _What am I going to do?!_" asked the Hyūga heiress as she packed for the mission.

Hanabi giggled. "You need to tie him up and have your _wicked ways_ with your boyfriend Hinata nee-chan. You've waited too long as it is."

Hinata blushed scarlet and said, "I c-can't do that Hanabi-chan! What if he doesn't feel the same way for me? I'd be devastated…."

"You need to let him know how you feel nee-chan." said Hanabi. "If you don't some other woman is going to come along and take him away from you. You've loved him forever. Promise me you'll confess your feelings to him on the way back."

"Hanabi-chan, I-"

"_Promise_ me nee-chan! This is for your own good."

Hinata sighed, "Alright Hanabi-chan. I _promise_ I'll confess to Naruto-kun after we've completed our mission tasks."

Hanabi hugged Hinata and said, "I just want you to be happy Hinata nee-chan." Hinata returned her little sister's hug and after a few minutes the two resumed packing….

_Flashback end_….

Hana and her three ninken, the Haimaru Triplets were happy to be on a mission outside the village but weren't too happy to be stuck on a ship. The triplets tended to get antsy being cooped up on a boat even for a few hours so she had already given them a talk about behaving and not using any of the crew as chew toys.

Anko was sitting back at the docks relaxing while the younger ninjas burned energy waiting around. Truthfully she'd put enough pieces together to figure out the S-ranked mission was for the Mizukage and probably required hunting someone or some_thing_ down. Naruto was a sensor, Hinata had her byakugan and Hana and her triplets could track just about anything they could scent. Anko herself was a skilled tracker and could use her snakes to help in the task. Truthfully Anko hoped they were hunting a missing nin or something tough; she was eager to get onto the _real_ mission.

**Kiri Village, Water Country**

It had taken a day's trip by boat and an additional day's travel through Water Country to make it to Kiri. The trip to Kiri could have been made in no time at all but between the multiple security checks and having to travel with others at a civilian pace it had taken forever as far as the Konoha ninjas were concerned. After one final security check at Kiri's gates they were escorted to Kiri's main administration building where the Mizukage had her offices.

Terumi Mei was sitting at her desk with the four Konoha ninjas in front of her. She smiled and said flirtatiously, "Uzumaki Naruto-kun, you've grown since the end of the war. It's so good to be in the company of such a handsome man." Naruto would have sworn he heard Hinata growl but figured he must be mistaken. "I trust you have the 'diplomatic' scroll from the Hokage?" Naruto nodded and handed it over. Mei broke the seal and read over the notes from Kakashi regarding the team. Nodding to herself she said to them, "Everything is in order here. Your real mission starts now. You are to investigate the recent goings on in the Nadeshiko Village here in Water Country and report back to me with the results. The situation doesn't appear dangerous at this point but the kunoichis of the Nadeshiko village have pointedly been keeping our Kiri ninjas away."

"Can you tell us anything about the situation in Nadeshiko Village and why it has you alarmed Mizukage-sama?" asked Naruto.

"Just call me Mei Naruto-kun." said the Mizukage with a purr. "As to the situation, we have been finding recent wide scale fluctuations of chakra in the area around Nadeshiko Village and they seem intent on keeping us out. It's as if a tailed beast or the like is reforming itself there. Now, since we have made peace with the tailed beasts we know their whereabouts and stay in touch with them. We have spoken both to the Sanbi and Rokubi and they say they have sensed it slowly building up over the last two months. They seem unaware as to the nature of the situation either but seem concerned."

"I'll have to contact them and find out more if I can. I should meditate this evening before I go to sleep." said Naruto.

"You have such _amazing_ qualities Naruto-kun. We should get to know each other better." said Mei seductively.

'_He's MINE you Kiri slut!_' thought Hinata angrily.

Hana sweat dropped. '_I guess the Mizukage's like a bitch in heat. She hasn't spared even one of us a glance except Naruto. I'm surprised she hasn't invited him to her bedroom_.'

'_Could she lay it on any thicker?_' thought Anko. '_I won't disagree that Naruto's grown up to be a hottie but this woman's blatantly eye raping him! I wonder how he hasn't noticed_.'

Naruto was totally oblivious to Mei's obvious pass at him and was wondering if there were any decent ramen places in town….

_That evening_….

Naruto was in deep meditation talking with Kurama. '**_We need to talk to Saiken first as he's little more knowledgeable….even if he's too hyper for my tastes. Since he's got six tails you'd think he was a little calmer and have more self respect_**….' said Kurama.

'_You really should lay off your siblings Kurama; sure they're not perfect but who is?_' asked Naruto.

'**_Well I consider myself the pinnacle of all living beings_**.' said Kuruma haughtily.

Naruto sweat dropped and said, '…._And how did I get stuck with you again?_'

'**_Your Father sealed me in you at birth moron….off topic but why did you make an excuse and practically run when the Mizukage asked you to eat with her? I know you're starving and she's not unattractive for a human female. I thought hunger strikes were against your deep seated philosophical beliefs_**.'

'_Actually, the Mizukage's pretty hot but I felt a burst of killing intent from someone over in Hinata-chan's direction that told me I shouldn't_.' said the blonde. '_Then Mei-sama told me how much she loved fresh vegetables and we could enjoy a nice salad together….Well, you know I loathe fresh vegetables with every fiber of my being so I decided it was time for a tactical withdrawal_.'

'**_So if she had asked you out to ramen you would have gone?_**' asked the ancient fox.

'_In a heartbeat!_' said Naruto enthusiastically '_Of course, I would have invited everyone to enjoy the food of the gods_.'

'**_My god you are clueless_**….' thought Kurama

Naruto reached out with his thoughts to the six tailed Saiken. He appeared in the 'gathering place' in Naruto's subconscious. Saiken said, '_Naruto! I wasn't expecting to hear from you or Kurama. I sense you're close. Are you here in Water Country?_'

'That's right Saiken; I'm here to see about that chakra disturbance centered around the Nadeshiko Village. I'm hoping you or Isobu might have some insights about it.

'**_Is there anything you can tell us?_**' asked Kurama.

"_Well, about two months ago Isobu and I sensed what felt like a space/time ninjutsu inside the Nadeshiko Village_.' said Saiken. '_We didn't think much of it at the time since it seemed like a localized thing. It wouldn't be the first time that humans tried something of that nature. Anyway it kind of came and then went away so I figured the kunoichis of Nadesiko Village had failed. About three weeks ago it suddenly came back much stronger and Kiri ninjas noticed it. I haven't seen it but I would guess whatever they are experimenting with has stabilized. I'm glad you and Kurama are here now though. A jutsu throwing of that much chakra could be really dangerous_.'

'Alright, we'll look into it after we talk to Isobu. Thanks Saiken.'

'_Anytime Naruto, Kurama! Just let me know if you need my help and I'll head your way_.' said Saiken as he signed off.

'**_Well, he's as energetic as ever._**' muttered Kurama. '**_If it's a space time ninjutsu it could also be caused by a seal as well._**'

'_That's a good point_.' said Naruto. '_Let's see if Isobu knows anything_.'

Isobu appeared a few minutes later. '**Kurama; Naruto? Is that you?**'

'_It sure is_.' answered the blonde. '_Were investigating that chakra disturbance at Nadshiko Village. Can you tell us anything about it?_'

Isobu nodded. '**Well, I can tell you this is the third time it has happened. The first time was when I was still young and had just moved out to this region. I didn't know what caused it but a lot of humans appeared suddenly so I thought it was some kind of portal that opened from somewhere. About five hundred years later more people appeared the same way. I was able to observe them from underwater and from what I could tell they were escaping some kind of cataclysm but I have no idea what the disaster was. They weren't chakra users or invaders as far as I could tell and mainly migrated to the mainland to settle there**.'

'_So you expect a lot of people to come here Isobu?_' asked the blonde.

'**It's difficult to say. The first time it happened the whole process took a week or so but it was steady and much stronger. The second time the disturbance it was strong and only lasted a day but this time it's fluctuating and has been going on for a couple of months. If I were to venture a guess I'd say it's not strong enough to let people through like before**.' said the three tailed turtle.

'_We're going to check it out Isobu. We'll let you and Saiken know what we find out_.' said Naruto.

'**Alright, good luck guys. Call me if you need my help**.' With that Isobu vanished from the meeting place.

'_What do you think Kurama?_' asked the blonde. '_It kind of sounds like stuff Kaguya could do_.'

Kurama nodded. '**_It does to me too Naruto but we would have sensed if it was Kaguya. I'm sure she's gone so it must be someone trying to use a similar technique. I think we should check this out quickly._**'

'_Agreed_.' answered Naruto.

**Village Gates, Kiri**

Naruto and his team slipped out of Kiri early in the morning to head for Nadeshiko Village. Naruto described what information he'd learned to both the Mizukage and his teammates. The information from Isobu had been particularly alarming to the Mizukage. It would be bad enough dealing with a bunch of immigrants but the possibility of an invasion loomed large in her mind as well. Keeping their eyes and ears open Naruto's team moved quickly and stealthily through the misty woodlands and around the many lakes.

Eventually they came across a mountainous region with lush forests. In the center of this were three steep, massive hills connected to each other by bridges. Atop of these three hills sat the heavily fortified Nadeshiko Village. Hinata described the brick and stone walls that dominated the village as they openly trekked towards the three hills. If they were 'just visiting' as per their cover story the best thing to do would be to take an open path where the sentries would easily spot them and they could assure the kunoichis their intentions were harmless.

As the group traveled they felt a wave of chakra travel over them. Naruto zoomed in on it with his sensor abilities as Hinata did with her byakugan. "In the center of the highest fortress is a deep natural lake." said Hinata. "The chakra seems to be coming from inside the lake near the bottom."

The group travelled a little more cautiously for about fifteen minutes before four chunin level kunoichi's intercepted them. "I am Ayumu of the Nadeshiko Village." stated the leader of the four. "State your identities and why you are here." she demanded.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and these are my companions." He introduced each of them. "I was here in Water Country on a mission for the Hokage. Now that it is done I thought I would seek out your village to see Shizuka-sama. We met a few years ago and I thought I would see how she is doing. I felt a strange wave of chakra coming here though. Is your village in danger? If I could help in any way I will."

Ayumu and the other three kunoichis looked a bit star struck. "You are _the_ Uzumaki Naruto, _The Savior of this world?!_"

"Ummm, is that what they are calling me now?" asked Naruto with a blush. "I am one of those that ended the Fourth Shinobi War by sealing Princess Kaguya."

Three of the kunoichis looked completely excited but the fourth looked less than convinced. "Can you prove you are _the_ Uzumaki Naruto? It's said he is a great Sage with unparalleled powers. How do we know that you are not just some infiltrator trying to harm our village?" she asked with hostility in her voice. "You look like a pretender to me."

Naruto felt his team tense for battle behind him and rubbed his chin. "Well, I can think of one way to prove it to you."

"And how it that?" asked the hostile kunoichi.

"I will demonstrate the six paths sage mode." said Naruto. "Observe." With that a shockwave of chakra exploded from him knocking the four chunnins back and surrounding himself with a flaming chakra cloak as truth seeking balls surrounded him. The skeptical kunoichi saw him towering over her with crossed shaped pupils. She was completely overwhelmed by Naruto's sheer presence in this form. She stared in shock as Naruto said to her, "Do you still doubt me? I can take it up a few notches but your village will probably think they are being attacked when all I planned to do is say hello to Shizuka."

Ayumu blurted out "W-we believe your words N-Naruto-sama! Apologize to him immediately Maki!"

The now named Maki blurted out an apology so fast that no one could make heads or tails of it but Naruto just nodded and released his sage form.

Hinata had felt Naruto's warm sage presence before and felt she could bask in his warmth all day. She smiled seeing Maki skitter back behind her comrades. Hinata personally felt the girl deserved to be scared witless for doubting _her_ Naruto-kun's words.

For her part, Anko hadn't witnessed this before even at a distance since she had been incapacitated at the time of the last battle. '_My God! The power he wields is beyond comprehension!_' It both frightened and excited the snake mistress at the same time. '_Is it wrong to feel attracted to a guy twelve years my junior?!_' she wondered to herself.

Inuzuka Hana had a different, more clinical reaction. '_Okay, I just thoroughly drenched my panties in the presence of the __**ultimate**__ alpha male. I know as a medic it's only a natural biological reaction….Yes if I had him alone I'd ravage him in the dirt right here and now by force if necessary even though he's one of my kid brother's friends….Oh gods! What the hell am I saying to myself?!_'

**Nadeshiko Village**

It was a real surprise to the kunoichis of Nadeshiko Village that Uzumaki Naruto was there. _All _of them knew that he had the rights to Shizuka-sama and with his heroism during the Fourth Shinobi War no one had _any_ doubts that he was indeed worthy to be her husband. Shizuka herself was the most shocked of all he was there. Had he come to claim her at long last? When he let her go years ago she secretly wanted to go after him. She'd grown much stronger over the years for her 'certain someone' –Naruto. Shizuka and her advisor Tokiwa came out to greet them. "Naruto-sama, you've grown so much taller since I saw you last. How are you?" asked Shizuka.

Naruto waved his hand. "You don't have to use honorifics with me Shizuka. My team and I were in Water Country and I thought I would stop in and see your village since I never get out here. I hope you don't mind me coming unannounced."

Shizuka blushed slightly and smiled. "No, it's fine. I'm very happy you came."

"I'm glad." said Naruto. "Oh, let me introduce my team to you." Naruto made the proper introductions to both parties and finished with, "Do you have an inn or something for visitors? I don't want to impose or anything but I think we'd all like to freshen up."

"It's no trouble at all." said Tokiwa. "I'm sure that Shizuka-sama would enjoy your company for dinner later Naruto-sama."

"Well, the four of us are awfully hungry from the road. Would that be okay with you girls?" he asked his team.

Every kunoichi present (even Hinata) thought, '_Tokiwa just meant __you__ moron! Can you be any more dense?!_' as they all sweat dropped.

Shizuka said, "Naruto and his party shall dine with me this evening then. Perhaps I could show you around the village tomorrow Naruto."

'_Jackpot!_' thought Anko.

Hinata was wringing her hands. '_Please don't turn this down Naruto-kun_.'

Hana had other thoughts on her mind. '_These kunoichis __all__ have the hots for Naruto. He's in a pervert's harem paradise and doesn't even know it!_'

"Sounds great Shizuka. We'll go to the inn and get cleaned up." said Naruto beaming.

Shizuka smiled and clapped her hands together. "_Wonderful_. I'll see you at dinner. Tokiwa, please make arrangements at the inn. They are my _personal_ guests and will not be charged for lodging."

"As you wish Shizuka-sama." said Tokiwa as she led Naruto's party away to the inn.

Shizuka returned to her residence and was assailed by her older advisors. "Shizuka-sama! At last you can make him yours. He's probably the most powerful ninja in the world and he's ripe for the taking." said one.

"Think of how powerful your future children could be! Make it your mission to win his heart Shizuka-sama!"

Several others added their opinions and it made Shizuka blush. "I have to prepare for dinner. I need a bath." Soon Shizuka was being beautified by her attendants. If they had their way Shizuka-sama and Naruto-sama would be announcing their wedding the next morning.

_Shizuka's residence, at dinner_….

The group was having a fairly '_light_' conversation over dinner. In reality, Hinata was showing her teeth over Naruto and she and Shizuka were glaring at each other when Naruto wasn't talking directly to one of them. Hana wanted to duck and run. She'd known about Hinata's love for Naruto for years because Kiba was her teammate but now _wasn't_ the time to show her possessive fangs. Just as bad, Shizuka was doing her best to flaunt that she and Naruto were _meant_ to be together because of the contract between her mentor and Jiraiya. Hana was cringing because the two equally tenacious kunoichis were digging their unconsciously chakra enhanced nails into the wooden table as they '_chatted_' about Naruto-kun.

Naruto was totally oblivious naturally and was more interested in the food than conversing anyway.

For her part, Anko wished she had some popcorn. This kind of entertainment was hard to find. Tokiwa was standing by in case either of the youngest kunoichis went for and all out catfight. She saw her job as preventing an international incident. About the time the '_friendly chat'_ was about to break out into a kunai fight, a _massive_ wave of chakra nearly bowled them all over from the lake. Naruto was the first on his feet. "What the _hell _was that? Are we under attack?" he asked. Experiencing it from range was one thing but point blank was another.

Hinata immediately activated her byakugan and said. "It's coming from the bottom of the lake and rising fast!"

Shizuka led the group down to the lake and the water was bubbling. A thick mass was emerging from the lake like hot water was boiling over but there was no apparent heat. "It's never been this bad!" yelled Tokiwa over the noise of the rushing water.

"What _is_ it?" asked Hana.

"We don't know!" answered Shizuka. "It started months ago but never rose to the surface before. It just was a mass of chakra underwater so we've stayed out of the lake."

The churning water swept forward right at Shizuka but Hinata yelled out. "Watch out Shizuka-sama!" and tackled her out of the way. Shizuka was about to thank Hinata for saving her when another wave crashed over them and pulled them into the massive undertow.

"Hinata-chan! Shizuka!" yelled Naruto. Going into six paths sage mode he leaped in after them. It felt like he was swimming through a jelly like substance. It was clear like water and he saw Hinata and Shizuka holding on to each other trying to swim to the surface. He reached out to them and felt his fingertips brush with Hinata's before the thick liquid seemed to implode into a whirlpool sweeping them away from each other and Naruto blacked out….

"They're gone…." said Anko as the water turned back to normal. "All three of them are gone…." It would be a long night in the Nadeshiko Village….

**Location: Unknown**

Naruto came crashing out of the strange liquid, through some sort of glass and landed _hard_. He was stunned and tried to shake of the gelatinous goo. _'Where are the girls?'_ he thought desperately. When his ears were unplugged and he could see properly he heard a string of curses that would make a sailor blush and saw he was surrounded by some sort of yakuza gangsters. Judging by the pile of them laying on the ground below him; he'd just landed upon a large group of them and squashed several judging by the moaning and the pile of limbs. The gangsters had him surrounded and most of them had switchblades or daggers they were waving threateningly at him. A couple were aiming cylinders at him that were….what were they called again? Guns*; that was it. Naruto had seen a few hunters in outlying areas that used them instead of bows. They were really too noisy in the ninja world but some civilians liked them.

"Who is this fucker and why is he covered in slime?" asked one.

"Is he here to help the princess?" said another pointing towards a platinum blonde woman.

Naruto turned and looked at the girl they were pointing at; she was in her late teens and was _very_ attractive. She had flawless ivory skin and her platinum blonde hair was done up in elaborately curled pigtails.** She had the general appearance of a runway model but looking into her light green eyes briefly Naruto got the distinct idea that she had the personality of a glacier. Her long black and white dress was flawless and had odd gear patterns on it. All in all she was quite striking. She stood fearlessly behind two men armed with katanas that appeared to be her bodyguards. Beside her stood a middle aged man in a black tuxedo with gray hair and a goatee that was urging her to flee. She turned to the goateed man and said, "Kraven, I paid good money for these two enforcers to do their jobs, I want to make sure they live up to their reputations."

"This slimy idiot isn't helping Steelside's daughter." said a man standing on the opposite side of the yakuza in a gray suit. The aura this man gave off reminded Naruto distinctively of the corporate pig Gato that died years ago. "Kill her two enforcers and manservant and bring her to me. I'm sure her father would pay a king's ransom to get his only daughter back. She looks like she'd be good to have some _fun_ with too." he said with a leer. Naruto growled. This guy was real scum.

"What about this guy Mr. Ren?" asked one of the thugs pointing at Naruto.

"Just kill him, he's in the way." said the now named Ren as he brushed his nails nonchalantly on his gray suit.

Naruto saw most of the gangsters rush the two bodyguards and five stayed behind to deal with Naruto….

Benibara Steelside was irritated. Her hover limo had broken down and had to land in _the streets_ in between the Arcocolgy she was visiting and her home one, Whorl. She had no doubt that Mr. Ren had one of his lackeys sabotage her vehicle. Why else would he be down here in the urban decay waiting for her? Her two Enforcers she had hired to guard her were failing. One was dead from gunshot wounds and the other was losing against Ren's thugs. She could fight and knew the goken style but she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to escape. Her manservant Kraven had suggested they retreat in his usual cowardly way but in this case she really should have listened to him instead of hanging around. In the distance she saw the blonde man that fell out of the sky fighting five of Ren's yakuza and completely dominating them. To her trained eye she could tell he was easily ghosting around them as if they were standing still.

Naruto knocked out the last gangster with a brutal punch to the face that sent him flying. He looked at the frightened Ren and said, "And then there was one." as he stalked towards him.

Ren was panicking. Whoever this blonde haired guy was; he was a monster. Ren yelled out, "Forget Benibara! Protect me from this guy!"

The sixteen remaining thugs had just finished off Benibara's second enforcer and looked back only to see their comrades on the ground lying in their own blood. The yakuza in charge said, "You heard the boss. Take that guy out!" Rushing back the yakuza soon found themselves in a total mess. Naruto body flickered in amongst them and started crushing them with contemptuous ease using the toad style. He often body switched with gang members causing them to shoot or stab their comrades. Finally Ren opened fire into the crowd from range trying to shoot Naruto heedless of the fact his men were still there. Naruto once again body switched; this time with Ren. Ren was shocked when the bullets he just fired hit him and they killed him. The two remaining thugs tried to run but Naruto appeared behind them and cracked their skulls together which knocked them unconscious.

The whole confrontation took about two minutes.

Benibara looked on with a cold, calculating smile and said, "Kraven, hire that man to escort us to the Whorl Arcology. Tell him the Steelside family will consider this a personal favor and he will be paid handsomely."

Kraven nodded and timidly came over to the powerful blonde who just decimated over twenty men without breaking a sweat. He saw Naruto was trying to get whatever the goo was off of him. "Ummm….excuse me sir?" asked the goateed man.

Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Kraven for a moment before realizing he wasn't a threat. "What is it you want?" asked Naruto.

Realizing Naruto wasn't going to lash out at him, Kraven relaxed a little. "I'm Wilhelm Kraven. My mistress Lady Benibara Steelside would like to secure your services as an escort over to the Whorl Arcology. You will be paid handsomely and the Steelside family would consider this a personal favor."

"Well, I've never heard of this Steelside family." said Naruto. "What's a Whorl _Arcology_ anyway? I've never even heard the word before."

Kraven went bug eyed. '_Has this guy lived in the undercity all his life?_' "Where might you be from Mr….?

Naruto scratched his neck embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. My name is Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto. I'm from Konoha. I was swimming and got sucked into this….goo. When I came out of it I crashed through some sort of window and fell to the ground. I don't know this place at all."

'_He's from OUTSIDE the barrier!_' thought Kraven. "Well Mr. Uzumaki, you are in the nation of Lyonesse. The structures you see are cities called Arcologies. The one we are going to is that one, the Whorl Arcology." he said pointing towards a several mile high structure in the shape of a spiraled nautilus sea shell. It glowed a bright neon green color.

"So you need me to escort you and that lady about a mile to that giant sea shell shaped place?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, that's precisely it." said Kraven "The streets are a dangerous area and judging by the way you dealt with Mr. Ren and his thugs I would say you could protect us easily."

"Why are these streets so dangerous?" asked Naruto looking around at what seemed to be an urban jungle in an advanced state of decay.

"The Arcologies are safe havens for humanity." explained Kraven. "The streets are what's left of the original Lyonesse from hundreds of years ago. It's a lawless wasteland not fit for human habitation. Dangerous creatures of all sorts live here as well as gangs and criminals as you saw earlier."

Naruto shrugged, "Okay, fair enough. I'll escort you two over to the giant nautilus shell. Maybe I can get a shower or something there to wash this gunk of me. Do you have any idea what this goo is?"

Kraven paused and said, "I'm taking a guess but I believe it's _heavy water_ that surrounds Lyonesse and keeps the sea out. Shall we go Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto followed Kraven over to the impatiently waiting Benibara Steelside. She assumed the blonde man was arguing with Kraven for an outrageous protection fee but in this case she was willing to pay. When she saw Kraven a Naruto approach she put on her 'socialite smile' and said in a friendly way, "Well hello there; I trust we have an accord for you to escort us to Whorl?"

Naruto looked into her calculating light green eyes and said. "Yeah, I'll escort you over there. Let's get going."

Naruto was about to turn and start walking when Kraven said, "Mr. Uzumaki; might I introduce Lady Benibara Steelside. Lady Steelside, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." said Benibara as she held out her hand for him to kiss her knuckles. (Truthfully she didn't to have Naruto touch her; he was covered in slime after all.)

Naruto just bowed slightly and said, "Nice to meet you. We should go." Naruto turned and started leading them towards the Whorl Arcology.

Benibara was a bit incensed at Naruto's lack of manners. '_Just __who__ the hell does he think he is? Doesn't he know who I am?_' she fumed. Calming herself she said to Kraven in a whisper tone, "So how much damage has this done to my bank account Wilhelm?"

Kraven thought, '_Here we go!_' "He didn't ask for anything my Lady. He's from outside the barrier and has never even heard of Lyonesse. He didn't even know what an Archology was. All he asked for was a shower to wash the slime off of him which I'm ninety nine percent sure is heavy water." He saw his mistress' eyes widen and then Kraven could literally _feel_ the gears whirring and clicking in her head.

Benibara gave a beatific smile that basically frightened Kraven and she said, "How fortunate for him that he fell into the hands of the generous Steelside family then."

Cringing at what Lady Benibara had in mind for Mr. Uzumaki; Kraven just sighed when he saw Naruto suddenly stop. Naruto said "Stand still and stop talking. Something is ahead of us." They saw Naruto pull out a kunai in each hand and tense himself. Six wolf like creatures about the size of Inuzaka dogs came out of the darkness with their red eyes glowing.

Benibara and Kraven stared in horror at the beasts. They were dire wolves! A heavy rifle was the only thing that would pierce their hides short of artillery. The only place Benibara had seen one was at the zoo and it frightened her terribly even with the bars in between them. They were _doomed_. Naruto spoke, "Pack animals eh? I really don't like killing animals unless it's for dinner." He laid on a massive killing intent and said, "Why don't you pups go home? There's _nothing_ for you to eat here." The dire wolves started whimpering and cringing away but the alpha of the pack lunged at Naruto. The ninja simply said, "Wind blades." as he motioned with his arm. The alpha stumbled back before it literally fell apart, sliced to pieces. The other dire wolves howled and whimpered in terror before they fled in fear.

Naruto turned to the others and said. "Well, I think it's safe for now. Let's get going. The smell of blood will probably attract other predators." he said as he pointed to the sliced up gore that was once a dire wolf. "Shame about that hide though; it might have made good leather." Then Naruto held up his hand. "Hold on a second." Another dire wolf leaped out of the darkness snarling in rage at Naruto. The Sage caught it by the throat making it yelp in fear as he didn't budge an inch. Channeling chakra into his hand he crushed the wolf's windpipe with a massive **_crunch_** that made Benibara and Kraven cringe. He held the wolf up until the massive animal went limp as Naruto lowered it to the ground; dead. "This must have been the alpha's mate; shame. It's another reason I really hate killing animals." He got out a scroll and sealed the dire wolf's body in it. "At least I can tan the hide from this one."

'_My god!_' thought Kraven with wide eyes. '_What __is__ he? No human should be capable of that. Have people outside the barrier….evolved somehow? If one dire wolf is loose in a populated are they send an armored, ten man squad with heavy firepower to kill it. He just killed one with his __bare hands__!_'

Benibara stared in unabashed awe. '_He just took out two __dire wolves__ without so much as a scratch. I don't care what it costs, he will be __mine__!_'

POSTSCRIPT:

*There are actually drawings here and there of guns I've seen in the background of Naruto that Kishimoto included. For whatever reason they apparently never caught on.

**This character is based on Rose Bernstein (see picture) from the King of Fighters series by SNK in appearance and (somewhat) in personality.

Okay, Just as a note, Naruto has not forgotten about Hinata and Shizuka. He's currently coming to grips with the fact that he's in a totally alien world to him and is trying to adapt. This is a first chapter and like my story Valkyrie will not be in my regular update schedule. We'll see if there's a response and whether or not it should be continued down the line. It's kind of fun to experiment different things sometimes. Blue out. 3/23/15


	2. Chapter 2

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

Since many have asked, Shizuka and Hinata are having a separate adventure in another place so there won't be any direct Naruto/Hinata/Shizuka interaction for several chapters. I'd like to thank **Lord Farsight** for inspiring a few scenes in this chapter.

Last time:

_….Naruto held up his hand. "Hold on a second." Another dire wolf leaped out of the darkness snarling in rage at Naruto. The Sage caught it by the throat making it yelp in fear as he didn't budge an inch. Channeling chakra into his hand he crushed the wolf's windpipe with a massive __**crunch**__ that made Benibara and Kraven cringe. He held the wolf up until the massive animal went limp as Naruto lowered it to the ground; dead. "This must have been the alpha's mate; shame. It's another reason I really hate killing animals." He got out a scroll and sealed the dire wolf's body in it. "At least I can tan the hide from this one."_

_'__My god!__' thought Kraven with wide eyes. '__What __**is**__ he? No human should be capable of that. Have people outside the barrier….evolved somehow? If one dire wolf is loose in a populated are they send an armored, ten man squad with heavy firepower to kill it. He just killed one with his __**bare hands**__!__'_

_Benibara stared in unabashed awe. '__He just took out two __**dire wolves**__ without so much as a scratch. I don't care what it costs, he will be __**mine**__!'_

Chapter 2

**Whorl Arcology, Ground Entrance**

Naruto led Benibara Steelside and Wilhelm Kraven the rest of the way to the Whorl Arcology with few problems. More hostile wildlife appeared but quickly scampered away when Naruto unleashed his killing intent on them. The group arrived at the Ground Entrance to Whorl and found it was heavily fortified with lots of gun emplacements and armored troops. A spotlight turned on to them in the twilight as they approached and a voice boomed out over a speaker. "HALT! Identify yourselves and state your business at Whorl!"

Benibara took command at this point. "_I_ am Benibara Steelside you cretins! Open the doors and let us pass before I become cross. I've had a long and tiring walk home and you are barring my path."

Murmurs went through the armored troops and an armored door soon opened revealing several people in medical garb that completely hid their features. "Please forgive our impertinence Lady Steelside. Please enter and we will detoxify you and your companions from the streets."

The three were ushered in and the medics immediately started running rod like scanners over them for toxins. One medic came up with a pistol shaped scanner and took readings from the back of Benibara and Kraven's necks. "Your medical biochips show you are both very stressed mentally but physically unhurt. We need you to strip off your clothes and step into the detoxification stalls." Benibara was obviously irritated and griped about the inconvenience of it all but stepped into the next room. Kraven simply waited his turn.

The medics came over to Naruto and started scanning when one said, "He's _covered_ in heavy water! Take him in for a full decontamination. I can't even get a reading on his biochip. It may be damaged." The medics tried to hustle Naruto into a separate room but the blonde wasn't budging. "What the hell are you people doing?" asked Naruto angrily.

Kraven came over. "Mr. Uzumaki, You are contaminated with heavy water. I know you've never been inside an Arcology before but you need to be thoroughly cleansed so no one else gets contaminated or sick from it. Trust me, it is perfectly safe and the medical staff here means you no harm."

"What do you mean he's never been in an Arcology?" asked a medic confused.

Kraven simply said. "He is from outside the barrier and is under the protection of the Steelside family. These are by the orders of Lady Benibara Steelside herself. The family will sort out the legal matters and his citizenship papers after he is decontaminated. I trust you don't want to incur my mistress' wrath."

The medic cringed. "No, no! Of course not. We will take good care of Mr…?

"My name is Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." said the disgruntled ninja. "What exactly are you people going to do?"

We're going to take you in that room where you can disrobe and we can thoroughly cleanse you and give you a medical checkup. Once we are done with that we will provide you with clean clothing and dispose of your old, contaminated clothes."

"What about my weapons and belongings?" asked Naruto.

"Weapons?" asked the medic in a shocked tone. "T-they will be decontaminated and held here until the Steelside family gets you a weapons permit or you leave Whorl."

"I'm disliking this more and more with every second Kraven." said Naruto. "Tell Lady Benibara to forget about owing me. I'm heading back out into the streets."

"Mr. Uzumaki please be reasonable!" pleaded Kraven. "Long exposure to heavy water could make you very, _very_ sick or even kill you. You must be cautious."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And my weapons…?"

"I assure you they will be returned to you as soon as possible." said Kraven. "You are new to Lyonesse. Let the Steelside family help you get settled. They do owe you for saving Lady Benibara's life."

"Fine." huffed Naruto. "None of my gear better turn up missing or there'll be hell to pay." He went through the door with the three slightly frightened medics.

Kraven sighed. "Whew; I was afraid he'd lose his temper for a moment." A medic took Kraven to the same detoxification chamber that Lady Benibara had just vacated.

_With Benibara_….

Benibara was in the waiting room and cleared to enter the Arcology. As her dress was contaminated she was currently wearing white medical robe. Her hair was down as well since it also had to be washed thoroughly. She was a bit disgusted with her current appearance and had already called home to bring her some _proper_ clothes. She certainly wasn't going to be seen in public dressed like this! A few minutes later her Mother Rosalie arrived. She looked like an older version of her daughter with amber colored eyes but Rosalie looked kind instead of cold and strict like her child.

"You had us frightened to death when your limo went down Benibara! What happened to you out there and where are Wilhelm and your Enforcers?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Everything is under control Mama. Kraven is getting decontaminated and I have a new Enforcer of sorts. I'm sure you and Daddy will approve of him."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Then _where_ are your old Enforcers _Benibara Steelside?_"

"They're kind of ummm….dead Mama." said Benibara dreading the reaction she was going to get.

"**_WHAAAT?!_** _Tell me what happened young lady and tell me __right now!_" screeched Rosalie.

Benibara said with cold eyes, "Please let us discuss this at home in private! You're making a scene Mama."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "If I want to make a scene over the safety of my daughter's life then I _will_ make a scene damn it! Just because I'm one of your Father's Mistresses and not his wife doesn't mean I can't tell you what to do little girl. I don't care if you _are_ the sole heir of the Steelside Family fortune! When we get home you have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

Mother and daughter glared at each other for a few moments until Benibara looked down and said, "I'm sorry I worried you Mama."

Rosalie calmed down and hugged her child. She said, "You know I'm only upset because I love you Benibara. Never forget you are me and your Father's most precious treasure."

Benibara hated how her Mama could break through her carefully constructed barriers that made Benibara Steelside the aloof and untouchable socialite she was and the sole heir to the Steelside fortune. The younger woman figured she'd never be able to stop wanting her parent's affections….

Kraven exited the decontamination chamber a few moments later also wearing a white robe. "Lady Rosalie, I'm so glad to see you in good health. I'm sure Lady Benibara is as well."

Rosalie smiled. "It's good to see you as well Wilhelm. You should wear white more often. I can't remember the last time I saw you in something other than a drab grey or black tux. Benibara says you hired a new Enforcer?"

Smiling, Kraven said, "Mr. Uzumaki should be out in a little bit. I'm afraid he was heavily contaminated so it may take a while. If I may say so I believe Mr. Uzumaki would be an _excellent_ protector for Lady Benibara. Once we are all safely behind closed doors there is a great deal to discuss. We owe Mr, Uzumaki a great debt of gratitude."

"_I see_." said Rosalie rather intrigued.

_With Naruto_….

The blonde Ninja was in a tiled room and had been blasted with several coats of liquids and scrubbed raw by three medics. He was naked and was being air dried by blowers in the center of the room. Standing in the designated circle there in the center of the room he felt totally exposed and embarrassed. He heard a male medic's voice come over the speaker. "You are one hundred percent decontaminated Mr. Uzimaki Naruto. How do you feel now that you are all squeaky clean?"

"**_Violated_**…." said Naruto in a chilled voice.

"…."

"…."

"Well, um….sorry about that." said the medic's voice uneasily. "I assure you that the medical check won't be nearly as invasive. Let me ask you a few questions before we start the scan about your cybernetic implants. Do you have a datajack?"

"No"

"Wired reflex enhancements?"

"No"

"Any cybernetic replacement parts such as limbs or organs?"

"No"

"Biochip enhancements?"

"No"

"Adrenal booster chips?"

'No"

"How about visual recorder chips?"

"Look, I really **_hate _**to interrupt but I don't know about _any_ of the stuff you're talking about. I don't have anything in my body I wasn't born with." said the frustrated blonde ninja.

The medic's voice paused and said very unsurely, "Are you saying your body is one hundred percent natural?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, where I come from we don't have any of the things you're talking about. Sticking objects into your body sounds completely bizarre to me."

"Okaaay." said the medic. "Just stand still and the lasers will map your body and check your physical condition. We'll have a scan soon and provided there are no abnormalities we'll let you get dressed."

"Just get on with it please." groaned Naruto.

"Right; hold still please." said the medic. Naruto saw a ring of lasers emit from the ceiling and starting with his head then moved down his entire body at an agonizingly slow pace. Ten minutes later they hit his toes and turned off leaving him blinking from the light intensity.

_Inside the scanning room_….

"This is….unbelievable." said the doctor checking the scans. "I've never seen a human specimen this close to ideal before. His physique is perfect."

"I'll say; he's hung like a horse." said his lady assistant.

"Mari, will you behave like a professional and stop eye-humping the subject?" asked the doctor.

"Why should I doctor?" asked Mari indignantly. "I've seen sculptures of the human form that don't look _near_ this good. _Every_ part of him is lean muscle. Look at these scans! There's not one bit of waste or excess fat upon him. Just _look_ at that body and tell me you don't feel _something_ –aside of _inadequacy_ of course. I bet he's an absolute _animal_ in the sack. I wonder if he's single."

The doctor grit his teeth at Mari's insults and then smiled cruelly, "He's under the _personal_ protection of Lady Benibara Steelside, Mari"

"Nooooooo!" wailed Mari, "Why are all the good ones always taken or gay?" she lamented.

_With Naruto_….

The now smug sounding voice of the doctor came over the speakers. "Mr. Uzumaki, feel free to get dressed in that robe we provided. You are in _perfect_ health. I'm sure once the Steelside family gets you citizenship you may wish to get a medical chip installed just in case. Once you're dressed please exit through the door with the lights on above it. Have a nice day."

Naruto would have sworn he heard a woman's voice wailing in the background…._'Oh, well. I really don't want to know_.' he thought to himself.

A few minutes later Naruto stepped out into the waiting room where Benibara and the others were waiting. "Mr. Uzumaki, I trust you are all decontaminated?" asked Kraven.

Naruto cringed slightly. "Yes, I'm _quite _clean Mr. Kraven. Unfortunately they've impounded all my belongings and destroyed my clothes so all I have is this robe on my back."

Rosalie piped up, "Not to worry Mr. Uzumaki. I'm Rosalie Benibara; Benibara's Mother. I understand we owe you a debt of gratitude so we'll provide you with some new clothing."

Naruto bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet you Lady Rosalie. I hope we can get along. Where might your daughter be? Is she still getting decontaminated?"

"No, she's getting dressed. I had to bring her some clothing to wear since she couldn't bear to be seen in public wearing a medical robe." answered Rosalie with a smile.

"I see." said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Soon Benibara came out dressed in a suit/skirt combination with a gear pattern on it and her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She looked like a CEO headed towards a board meeting. She looked at her Mother and said. "This is the best I could do with what little I had."

Rosalie smiled. "You look lovely as always my dear. Shall we go to the car? I believe Wilhelm would like to get dressed and we need to get some clothing picked out for Mr. Uzumaki. I'm afraid the robe is all he has right now."

The car ride proved to be an odd experience for Naruto. He'd been in a carriage before but this hovering box shaped thing was completely alien to him. Rosalie seemed very interested in him and where he was from. It felt like a job interview or something with all of the questions she was asking. He was surprised that she didn't ask about the trip from the streets to Whorl but figured the Benibara was keeping quiet about it for some reason. Kraven was gently explaining the situation and Rosalie seemed pleasant. Naruto was glad Rosalie wasn't like Benibara; the girl acted like a spoiled princess as far as he was concerned.

**The Steelside Mansion**

Magnus Steelside was immensely relieved. He'd just gotten off the phone with his beautiful Rosalie and their precious daughter Benibara was unhurt. He wanted to know everything that happened but Rosalie told him Benibara didn't want to talk about it until they were home in private. Magnus was a blonde, large and very powerfully built man in his late forties who was the de facto ruler of Whorl Arcology. He was also an exceptional martial artist. He found out long ago after he divorced his wife and had many mistresses that he could probably never have children. There were artificial ways in other arcologies but such things were frowned upon in Whorl.

Then he met Rosalie who was a model. He took her in as one of his mistresses and by some miracle she became pregnant with his child. There was lots of suspicion that he wasn't the Father but the paternity tests came back positive and his precious treasure Benibara was born. Benibara was beautiful like her Mother but she got her light green Steelside eyes and strict personality from Magnus. He couldn't be more proud of her. Benibara was being trained as his successor in the weapons industry and in the martial arts just as he had been by his own Father. She was currently being a socialite as far as the nation of Lyonesse was concerned but in reality she wasn't social at all. Benibara was building up a network of 'friends' that would be useful to her later. The only thing Magnus didn't approve of was his daughter's habit of going through men like toilet paper. He just hoped she didn't wind up pregnant by some singer or movie star….

Magnus often thought about making Rosalie his wife. As he'd grown older he found more and more that it was her company alone that he desired most. She was much closer to him than his ex-wife or various other mistresses had ever been. There were no secrets between them and he truly loved her. She had been content to be his mistress for nearly two decades and he was afraid that if they took that final step that the beautiful relationship they shared would be ruined somehow….So lost in his in his thoughts Magnus almost missed the call that Rosalie and Benibara were home. Straightening his impeccable business suit he went down to meet them at the garage.

Magnus arrived at the garage in time to see Rosalie and Benibara step out of the limo. The big man noticed his daughter looked rather disheveled and had to wonder what happened but before anything he embraced Benibara in his arms feeling glad she was safe at home. He then hugged Rosalie who looked fabulous as always. Turning back to Benibara he said, "How are you precious?"

"I'm just glad to be home Daddy." She said leaning against him. It was at times like these Benibara felt like a little girl again; safe in the arms of her Mama and Daddy.

Wilhelm Kraven stepped out of the limo looking less than dapper in his white medical robe. Magnus chuckled and said, "Wilhelm, I can't say the '_I just got out of the shower'_ look is the image you usually project." Magnus Steelside was known to be _very_ particular about the way his employees dressed. The Steelside family had an image to uphold. In this case though; he was joking. Wilhelm had been a manservant to the family for decades and obviously they'd had a rough time.

The goateed Wilhelm chuckled weekly. "I don't think the '_I just got detoxified after travelling out in the streets_' look suits me either sir."

That's when Naruto clambered out of the limo also wearing a white robe and Magnus raised an eyebrow. '_Where are Benibara's Enforcers and who is this young man? I hope he isn't one of Benibara's boy toys. I told her specifically __not__ to bring them home with her_.' That's when Magnus noticed Naruto's whisker marks. '_Are those tattoos?!_'

Wilhelm spoke up. "Lord Magnus, allow me to present Mr. Uzumaki Naruto. He saved both my and Lady Benibara's lives after her Enforcers died. Mr. Uzumaki, this is Lady Benibara's Father, Lord Magnus Steelside. He is the patriarch of the Steelside family and a powerful figure here in the Whorl Arcology."

Naruto bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you sir."

Magnus was a bit taken aback. "You saved my daughter's life Mr. Uzumaki?" he said surprised.

Naruto was about to reply when Benibara interrupted. "Uzumaki Naruto saved Kraven and I from over twenty thugs of Mr. Ren and ended Mr. Ren himself without asking for payment in return. We owe him a great debt of gratitude Daddy."

Kraven added, "He did that and more Lord Magnus."

Magnus held out his hand a shook Naruto's vigorously. Naruto noticed the large man had a powerful grip and adjusted his to match it. "I thank you Mr. Uzumaki for saving my precious treasure's life. I'm very interested in hearing exactly what happened. Perhaps we should all sit down and talk together."

Rosalie smiled, "Magnus, we should get some appropriate clothes for Mr. Uzumaki and let everyone eat before we have a discussion. Can't you see they're all famished?"

The Steelside family patriarch covered up his faux pas with a cough and said, "Of course; we'll do just that." He snapped his fingers and two maids came up. "Take Mr. Uzumaki to a luxury guest room and get him some proper clothes. Let him tidy up and dinner will be served promptly at seven o'clock."

The two maids curtseyed and went to lead Naruto off but Kraven said; "If I may; Mr. Uzumaki is new to Lyonesse so he made need some help with our technology and way of dress."

Magnus and the two maids goggled for a moment before Magnus said, "What do you mean by '_new_' to Lyonesse Wilhelm?"

"Mr. Uzumaki was covered in heavy water and came from _outside_ the barrier Lord Steelside. Lady Benibara and I _literally_ saw him fall out of the sky." explained Wilhelm.

Seeing Benibara nod in agreement Magnus said, "Well, _that_ was unexpected." Turning to the two maids again he added, "Make sure to stay in the room with Mr. Uzumaki and tend to his needs."

_Two hours later at dinner_….

Naruto had a terribly embarrassing time with the two maids showing him how all the bathroom fixtures worked and how to get dressed. He was now in an expensive dress suit that restricted his movements to the degree that he felt like he was in a straight jacket. Now he was seated at the dinner table wondering what the hell he was eating and how he should act. He knew it was some sort of fish and apparently seaweed but that was as far as he got. He was carefully observing the way the others ate so he wouldn't make a mistake with his table manners. Naruto figured Magnus Steelside was something like a daimyō so he was trying to behave. He'd have sold his soul for some ramen right now….At any rate, Magnus seemed to be observing him intensely and Lady Rosalie was pretty much carrying the conversation along with Naruto giving the appropriate answers when necessary. He noticed Benibara was shooting him glances from time to time but couldn't figure out why.

After dinner they came into a large room with sofas and were rejoined by Kraven much to Naruto's relief. Kraven seemed to be the only one that was willing to take the time to explain things in Lyonesse to him. Naruto was essentially a stranger in a strange land….

"So you believe Ren was behind all of it Benibara?" asked Magnus.

Benibara nodded. "Yes, Ren said it was his intention to kill everyone but me and hold me hostage while having his way with me." Magnus crushed the metal mug he had in his hand when he heard this. "However, Mr. Uzumaki took the fight to him and when it was all over Ren and most of his thugs were dead. The remaining ones were disabled or unconscious. After that Mr. Uzumaki agreed to escort us back here to Whorl." Then Benibara got excited. "He even killed two dire wolves to protect us! He killed one of them with _his bare hands!_"

Magnus wondered if his daughter had a head injury. So did Rosalie. "Wilhelm; did you actually run in to anything even _akin_ to dire wolves?" ask Rosalie.

Kraven was hoping Benibara would leave that part out. It was all true but even having experienced it he found it hard to believe. He figured to others it would sound ludicrous. "I know it sounds unbelievable Lady Rosalie but Mr. Uzumaki did in fact kill a full grown dire wolf by crushing its throat _with his bare hand_. If I had not been there I wouldn't believe it myself but I saw it happen."

"It really did happen Daddy!" said Benibara irritably.

Magnus tapped his forehead and said, "Not even Master Xian could accomplish such a feat Benibara. I'm sure you're both mistaken."

"I believe Naruto is stronger than Master Xian Daddy." she said in an indignant tone. Then Benibara got a gleam in her eye. "I'd even be willing to place a wager on it."

Magnus got a matching gleam in his eye to his daughter's. Light green eyes stared into light green eyes for a few moments until Magnus grinned. "You're serious then." His daughter nodded. "Alright, if you're _that_ confident how about we bet on you singing twice at the Steelside Gala next month when I win?"

Rosalie sighed. The yearly Steelside Gala was an _event_ that Benibara always sang at. She had a voice like an angel and loved to sing in private but she _despised_ singing in public. Every year Benibara agreed to sing once after much coercion from her Father and inevitably Magnus and Benibara would end up making some silly wager that she would have to sing twice instead of once. Magnus had _never_ lost a bet but it didn't stop Benibara from trying again _every single year_.

Benibara smiled predatorily and said, "If I lose I'll sing twice but if I win I don't sing at all. Naruto will win."

Magnus held out his hand to shake on it. "Done." Both Father and daughter smiled evilly while Rosalie shook her head.

"You _will_ fight for me won't you Naruto?" asked Benibara with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto had two thoughts. '_The cold hard ice princess looking at me like that is just….wrong_' and '_Since when am I __Naruto__ to her instead of Mr. __Uzumaki__?_' Naruto asked, "Are you asking me to spar with someone? I'm not entering some death match for some wager."

Magnus laughed boomingly. "Were asking for you to have a friendly spar with our local master of the martial arts; Master Xian. I assure you he won't hurt you too badly."

Naruto perked up then. "Well, I'm always up for a spar but I can't fight in these clothes; they are too restricting."

Benibara was beaming at him. "We'll get you some appropriate sparring clothes Naruto."

"When is the spar then?" asked Naruto.

Rosalie was feeling the déjà vu and said. "Let's set it up in the morning after breakfast. I believe we are all drained from today's events."

"I can't wait to hear more of that lovely voice of yours precious." teased Magnus.

"I can't wait for the peace and quiet of a silent gala Daddy." quipped Benibara.

Rosalie motioned to Kraven, "Wilhelm; I think you and Mr. Uzumaki have had a long day. Why don't you escort Mr. Uzumaki to his guest room so you both can get some sleep? Tomorrow will probably be….taxing for Mr. Uzumaki."

As Kraven led Naruto off they could both hear Father and Daughter taunting one another….they were like two peas in a pod.

**Master Xian's Dojo**

After breakfast in the morning, Magnus eagerly led Naruto and the others into the dojo. He was enthusiastically looking forward to winning the bet with his daughter. He also was excited to see if Mr. Uzumaki held a candle compared to Master Xian. Everything Magnus knew about fighting was taught to him by Master Xian. The old master was so powerful he once told Magnus that a fight could be decided by merely looking into the eyes of one's opponent. Magnus could believe it. More than once Magnus got arrogant with his fighting skills when he was younger and Xian could humble him with just a glare before he proceeded to put Magnus in his place physically.

Master Xian was an aging man that was incredibly physically fit. He had a shaved bald head and an iron gray moustache and wore a simple white fighting gi. His presence was not one of overwhelming power but rather wisdom. Xian was sitting in the lotus position meditating in his dojo when Magnus entered. "Master Xian; I bid you greetings."

Xian looked up seeing his pupil and said. "Magnus my boy, it's good of you to come see this old man -and you brought little Benibara too. I trust you're here to make sure her skills are up to par. The girl doesn't practice enough. It's good to see you as well Lady Rosalie. While I'm happy to see you it's unusual. What's the occasion?"

Magnus coughed, "Actually Master, Benibara has a potential new enforcer that I'd like you to spar with to gage his proficiency if it's not too much trouble."

Xian sweat dropped, "You and little Benibara made another wager didn't you Magnus?" asked Xian in a scolding tone.

Magnus laughed weakly and said, "Well, something like that."

Xian stood up and said "Very well. I'm not a circus performer to entertain you but since you are entrusting Lady Benibara's protection with this person I will test them. Bring this person before me."

Magnus motioned Naruto forward and said, "This is Mr. Uzumaki Naruto Master. Naruto, this is Master Xian, one of the strongest fighters in the world and my Master. I'll bet you could learn lot from Master Xian if he finds you worthy."

Naruto stepped forward and bowed before he locked eyes with Xian and felt a crushing killing intent from the old man. Naruto unleashed his own killing intent that easily matched Xian's. The two kept ratcheting up their killing intent and the others in the room felt like they were suffocating from the pressure. Rosalie and Kraven were both completely petrified. Benibara knew what was going on but was still very frightened. Magnus was sweating profusely. He'd felt severe killing intent in matches he'd participated in but _nothing_ on par with this. For his part Master Xian's brown eyes were locked with Naruto's blue ones. Xian was sweating. Naruto's azure pools spoke of fathomless power. Xian was giving his all but Naruto didn't seem to be phased in any way.

Finally, Xian vanished. Magnus had _never_ seen his Master move so fast. Naruto fell into his toad stance and defended a minute or two as Xian tried unsuccessfully to break his defense. '_He seems to use something similar to the Tiger Fist. He's not nearly as good as Lee but he's still jonin level in tiajutsu_.' Naruto thought to himself. The Sage started a counterattack and the edges of his hands glowed with chakra. Naruto struck like a bolt of lightning and shattered Xian's defense, landing a _brutal_ open palm into the older man's solar plexus that knocked the wind out of Xian and sent the old Master tumbling back. Xian laid still for a few moments before he struggled to sit back up.

Xian was wheezing from the impact and shakily settled back down in the lotus position. "I cannot defeat this one Magnus; Mr. Uzumaki had already won when I locked eyes with him. I concede."

The oppressive killing intent vanished and Naruto bowed again and said, "Thank you for the spar although I don't appreciate you using killing strikes against me."

Xian bowed his head, "I beg your forgiveness Mr. Uzumaki but I knew it was the only way I could think of to possibly defeat you. I am truly humbled by your fighting prowess. Tell me, where do you hail from? I've never seen a style such as yours."

"I'm from outside the barrier of Lyonesse. I come from a village called Konoha." explained Naruto as he sat down across from Master Xian in a meditative position.

"Then you are a Master there no doubt?" asked Xian.

"I am a Sage." stated Naruto.

Xian's eyes went wide. "_A Sage?!_ No wonder you defeated me with such ease. Even in my prime I would not have stood a chance against you. Thank you for holding back against me."

Magnus was openly gawking as the two fighters talked. Naruto had spent a minute or so gauging Master Xian's skill and then ended the fight _in one hit_. Master Xian was a champion who lost only _one fight_ in his entire career in the inter-arcology competitions and he lost to the champion in the final bout. Magnus was in awe.

Benibara was thrilled. She wanted to squeal like a fangirl but managed to control herself. She'd hoped Naruto would win but he totally dominated Master Xian. It was incredible!

Wilhelm and Rosalie were just glad it was over. The pressure from the killing intent had been so overwhelming they could hardly breathe.

Finally Benibara broke the quiet with an evil cackling that should have been accompanied by lightning and thunder. "Guess who _doesn't_ have to sing this year _Daddy!_ Bwahahaha!"

Reality suddenly hit Magnus like a ton of bricks and he cried out. "_Noooooo!_" He adored hearing his little girl sing. Rosalie watched with a flat look on her face as her lover and baby girl made absolute fools of themselves over something as trivial as _singing_….

_Later that day_….

Benibara Steelside railroaded things through with her Father's not so willing support and Naruto got his citizenship papers and a job as her _personal_ Enforcer in record time. Normally it took months to become a citizen and get a weapons permit but with the Steelside family finances pushing things along it took mere hours. Now she had dragged Naruto down to the clothiers that specialized in combat gear called _Slate's_ (which was coincidentally owned by the Steelside family as well). She'd pulled Naruto in there to play dress up with him (after all, what good's an Enforcer if they don't look stylish?) Besides, Benibara would be lying if she said she didn't find Naruto attractive. But then again, why wouldn't she be attracted to a man with such raw power?

Naruto was sitting and quietly going through his gear they'd picked up from decontamination. His shuriken, kunai knives and ninja wire were all okay. His smoke and flash bombs were okay too. On the other hand, his scrolls and various tags were damaged by the heavy water. He decided to do his best to unseal his stuff from the damaged scrolls when he got back to the room he was staying at in the Steelside Mansion. If he could unseal things he could make new scrolls with his sealing supplies as well as new explosive notes. He then heard three people marching towards him and looked up to see Benibara there with two _Slate's_ clerks.

"I want him dressed in _Casual Badass_." she said to the male and female clerks that whipped out measuring tapes as if they were weapons.

Naruto wondered '_What the fuck?_' as the clerks closed upon him like hungry predators. Soon, Naruto was being shown everything padded and leather with faux chain mail and spikes so that he too could be a _casual badass_. Finally at his wit's end after being forced to try on numerous outfits that looked more like something out of an action movie than proper ninja attire he said "Hold it! I need combat gear to _protect_ you with Lady Benibara. I'm not here to put on a damn fashion show!" The clerks gasped at his audacity in the way he spoke back to Lady Benibara as if he was her _equal_ or something. They waited for her legendary temper to explode at the disrespectful man….

Benibara raised an eyebrow and said, "Very well Naruto; what would _you_ pick out? If it looks good on you I'll approve." The clerks were baffled that she hadn't detonated like a bomb.

Naruto looked at one of the clerks and said, "What do you have in mesh armor?" They tried to show him examples of heavy chainmail and objected to his choice of some lighter weight armored mesh because it wouldn't stop bullets. Naruto simply said, "Mesh armor is good for knife fights and hand to hand. The best way to prevent injury from bullets is speed, agility and flexibility that the heavy gage chainmail would prevent. Let me check the fit on these three brands." he said pointing towards three light to medium weight types. Naruto went on to pick out non-reflective clothing that made no noise went it rubbed against other surfaces.

What was really an injustice in Naruto's mind was there was no _orange_ –everything was gray patterns of urban camouflage. He was sitting down trying on some metal toed combat boots (apparently they didn't have heavy gage sandals in Lyonesse) when he heard a slight whirring noise. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw an eight foot fully armored person aiming and arm mounted gun at them. He yelled "Get down!" as he tackled Benibara to the floor and shoved the two clerks down as well. A spray of bullets shot over their heads wrecking everything in the store. Naruto had Benibara cradled below him a lowered her to the floor. She was obviously terrified from the look in her light green eyes.

One of the clerks said, "That's a class three military grade cyborg! They aren't allowed inside of Whorl!"

Naruto peeked over the bench and saw the cyborg stepping forward slowly. It had some sort of laser sight and was searching to see if the initial salvo it fired had done the job. There were screams and the sounds of people running away outside but the cyborg ignored the noise and focused on its target(s). Naruto saw the empty clip from the machine gun fall to the floor as the cyborg pulled out another clip to reload. The Ninja pried himself loose from Benibara's death grip on him and said, "Stay down and stay quiet. I'll deal with this."

Naruto grabbed a kunai and darted it into the cyborg's gun barrel just as the cyborg opened fire again. With the kunai jammed in the muzzle the shots went off prematurely and demolished the gun. The cyborg was staggered by the blowback from the explosion and wasn't prepared when Naruto appeared in front of it with an oodama rasengan in hand. The results were catastrophic as the rasengan ground through the heavy chest armor into the soft flesh behind it. The massive torque of the rasengan kicked in about halfway through sending the gunmetal colored giant spinning with a gaping hole completely through its chest and out its back.

The cyborg flew out of the shop through a wall and into a polished stone bench outside having lost its good arm and breaking both its legs off at the knees in the process of spinning. The stone bench was reduced to gravel from the massive impact. It twitched a couple of times and fell silent. Naruto stepped out to have a look at the body and found the armored helmet had been blown off. It was a man with gouts out blood flowing from his mouth and nose. No doubt he was dead. Naruto walked back into the store and said. "He's dead. It's safe to get back up now."

Benibara looked up over the bench she'd taken refuge behind and saw Naruto standing there with his right arm up to the elbow dripping with blood. She'd been holding on to Naruto for dear life when he suddenly vanished and she heard the explosion of the gun. A second later she heard a horrific sound of tearing metal followed by a screaming/gargling noise combined with the sounds of a garbage disposal grinding. There had been a massive crash and then silence. Now Naruto was standing out in the open facing her and the two clerks that had also stood up. She said, "Naruto; there's b-blood! Lots of blood on your arm! We need to call a medic and-"

"It's not my blood Lady Benibara. It's the enemy's. I'm fine; see?" Naruto said as he wiggled his fingers and flexed his arm. "I do need to wash up though. I-" he was cut off as Benibara hurled herself against his chest in a hug and started crying her eyes out.

"I w-was so scared!" she cried as she clung to Naruto for dear life. He gently wrapped his clean arm around her and took her over to the bench to sit down. Naruto did his best to comfort the distraught girl. The two clerks were thanking him profusely and were all out of sorts.

The Whorl security forces arrived minutes later armed to the teeth with anti-cyborg equipment. Their commander came over and looked at the shattered remains of the military grade cyborg and said, "What in the hell happened here?" He came in and heard Naruto talking calmly to one of his troops who was taking statements from the witnesses.

Naruto simply said, "That cyborg tried to kill Lady Benibara so I dealt with him accordingly as I am her Enforcer. Once I eliminated the threat I came back in to make sure everyone was okay. You guys arrived a few minutes later."

"Why is there blood all over your arm since you say you're not hurt?" asked the security officer.

"I just rammed my arm up to the elbow through that man's chest so of course I'm covered in his blood!" explained Naruto as if the officer was a complete idiot.

The commander shook his head and called in the medics. Lady Benibara and the store clerks were a bit shell-shocked (with good reason) and they all needed to be checked over for injuries; especially the Enforcer. One thing was certain; this was going to make a hell of a report to his superiors….

POSTSCRIPT:

This chapter was mainly character development and a bit of world building so not as much action as usual. Lyonesse is still a big mystery to Naruto and he's trying to soak it in. Next chapter we'll see more character development and the story behind the cyborg's attack. Blue out. 3/27/15


	3. Chapter 3

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

Okay, I dropped the ball last chapter on Naruto having his arm that was cloned from the first Hokage's cells so technically he _does_ have an implant. This chapter will explain things and hopefully I won't have any other gaping plot holes appear. Special thanks goes out to **SPeCTeR-117** and **Hektols** for helping me out with this "_little_" snag. Here's chapter 3:

Last time:

_…__.Their commander came over and looked at the shattered remains of the military grade cyborg and said, "What in the hell happened here?" He came in and heard Naruto talking calmly to one of his troops who was taking statements from the witnesses._

_Naruto simply said, "That cyborg tried to kill Lady Benibara so I dealt with him accordingly as I am her Enforcer. Once I eliminated the threat I came back in to make sure everyone was okay. You guys arrived a few minutes later."_

_"__Why is there blood all over your arm since you say you're not hurt?" asked the security officer._

_"__I just rammed my arm up to the elbow through that man's chest so of course I'm covered in his blood!" explained Naruto as if the officer was a complete idiot._

_The commander shook his head and called in the medics. Lady Benibara and the store clerks were a bit shell-shocked (with good reason) and they all needed to be checked over for injuries; especially the Enforcer. One thing was certain; this was going to make a hell of a report to his superiors…._

Chapter 3

**Whorl Arcology, Steelside Mansion**

Naruto was looking at his right forearm cloned from the first Hokage's cells. He'd lied to the medics about having a replacement arm because it was a military secret. Anyone with the knowledge of the way it was made could theoretically reverse engineer the process and create an army of white Zetsus and that was the _last_ thing Naruto wanted. It was through months of he and Kurama's _very_ careful work that Naruto had been able to grow his own skin over the new arm that hid the fact it was different. He didn't mention Kurama to the medics either but that simply was common sense. Blurting out to everyone you have a ten story tall fox spirit stuck in your gut probably wouldn't get the best response (or at worst they'd want to dissect you). Speaking of said fox spirit; Naruto had been meditating earlier and found Kurama was very low on chakra and in a _deep_ sleep. He wondered how long it would be before his friend woke up and what could have caused such a massive chakra drain on him.

Naruto had also tried to reach out and find Hinata and Shizuka using Ninshū techniques but found no sign of them. Of course, if their chakra was really low they would be almost impossible to detect at long range. He did since a lot of chakra users far away from him though. He didn't know if he was sensing the Elemental Nations or whether there were chakra users in Lyonesse. In either case he really wasn't in a position to seek them out at this point. Naruto made several attempts at summoning the toads and had met with failure there as well. He wondered if it had something to do with the barrier of heavy water that existed around Lyonesse. All in all, Naruto had struck out repeatedly and was rather down about it. He was expected to dine at Lord Magnus' table again tonight and then discuss the cyborg attack from earlier that day. He wasn't looking forward to that either. Perhaps he'd focus on unsealing the damaged scrolls.

_With Magnus Steelside_….

Magnus was in the A/V room with his security advisor and some technicians. He also had Master Xian there. On the large center screen was the security footage from _Slate's_ from earlier that day. He watched as Naruto _appeared_ in front of the cyborg with a glowing sphere in his hand and shoved it through the chest of the cyborg who still had not been identified yet. The Whorl security forces had all their weapons and armor supplied by Steelside Manufacturing so if Magnus wanted to see security footage or anything on an investigation it was handed over to him no questions asked.

Master Xian turned to one of the techs and said, "Slow the footage to one tenth speed please and start just before the cyborg's gun exploded. Half speed won't do." At Magnus' nod the tech restarted the film at the designated point.

They saw a kunai flying at incredible speed that lodged itself in the gun muzzle and caused the explosion. The security advisor looked astonished and said. "He stopped a machine gun with a simple throwing knife?! The speed and accuracy at that range and the fact the knife actually _embedded_ itself in the barrel are all unbelievable!"

Master Xian pointed at the replaying screen as they watched the knife fly once again. "Pause there." said Xian. "Look there Magnus; the blade is coated in glowing energy just as I saw Sage Naruto's hand when he struck me that once. Has he actually transferred some spiritual energy to the blade? I wonder what that glowing blade is made of."

Magnus turned to the security advisor. "Were any pieces of the blade found after the explosion? Surely there is something left we could examine."

"The knife pieces are in the hands of ballistics with the remains of the gun." said the security man.

"After you've reconstructed the ballistics of what happened I want you to turn the knife pieces over to our metallurgists for study." said Magnus. "We may be able to reproduce those weapons and put them in production for our special forces." At the advisors assent he turned back to the screen that was paused at the point the gun started to detonate. "Let's continue at one tenth speed."

Naruto appeared on the left side of the screen but was still a blur even at one tenth speed although his hand was obviously glowing. "Rewind and replay at on twentieth speed." ordered Magnus. They watched once again as Naruto appeared and a glowing orb appeared in his hand and rapidly expanded to about a foot in diameter. Naruto had a frown of concentration etched on his face as he swept across the screen and made contact with the Cyborg's heavy chest armor. "Stop!" said Magnus. "How heavy was that chest armor?" he asked the advisor.

"It should have been impervious up to .50 caliber rounds sir. At the angle Mr. Uzumaki made contact he hit the best protected area so in theory even a .50 caliber bullet would have glanced off to one side to still protect the wearer."

"Any idea about that spiritual energy Master Xian?" asked Magnus.

"I'm puzzled as you are Magnus." answered the older man. "I've known of a few people that could channel their spiritual energy to enhance their physical strength to inflict damage but actually manifesting that power outside of the body is unprecedented to say the least."

Magnus simply shook his head befuddled. "Mr Uzumaki is quite an enigma. Continue the playback." The group watched awestruck as the oodama rasengan ground through the armor like tissue paper. The armor bent for a fraction of and second and deformed but the rasengan ground through so hard and so fast that it left a clean circular hole in the armor rather than crushing it. Within a couple of seconds the armor was pierced and the flesh beneath it stood no chance. Blood started to appear around the edges of the spiraling sphere of death. That's when the body was caught by the torque of the rasengan and started moving to the left.

"To lift and spin a five hundred pound cyborg means that sphere must have been rotating at incredible force and speed." said Master Xian as they watched the sphere exit the back of the cyborg and the body spun away as Naruto withdrew his arm still with a slight frown on his face. The now rapidly spinning cyborg's right arm was ripped off when it plowed through the reinforced wall behind it and the legs were both sheared off at the knees in the same manner before the cyborg cleared the wall and left the camera's view. The film outside which followed showed the rasengan exit the back of the cyborg before showing the same events from a rearward angle. The group watched in silence as the shattered cyborg finally crashed into the stone bench sending the man's helmet flying off. They then watched as Naruto came out and examined the dead man for a moment before he turned around and walked inside seemingly unperturbed except for the blood all over his right arm.

"In real time that all took place in mere seconds." said the security advisor as he wiped the perspiration from his brow.

"And the autopsy?" asked Magnus not really sure that he wanted to know.

"Mainly liquids mixed with finely ground pierces of armor. The tissue around the hole from the sphere was simply ripped to shreds. Our people at the morgue assumed the male cyborg had been hit by some sort of heavy artillery from the size of the foot wide hole and the damage to the surrounding tissues."

"Damn…." said Magnus. Everyone else in the room silently agreed.

_With Benibara_….

Beninbara was quietly sitting with her Mother Rosalie. She had cried a lot when she first came home and was in private with her Mother but then Rosalie gently calmed her daughter down and assured her she was safe and at home where no one could hurt her. "Mama; how can I ever thank Naruto?" she asked. "I….I want him here with me. I feel so safe with him near. When he held me after he killed that cyborg I felt as if nothing could harm me. I would have died twice now if it wasn't for him. Should I buy him a car or something?"

Rosalie smiled softly; it seemed that her daughter had some hero worship going on. "Benibara, Naruto is new to this place and seems rather humble like Master Xian does. I truly doubt he would ask you for anything. If you do decide to buy him some sort of gift at least let him settle in a few weeks and try to figure out what he likes. I honestly don't think he has ever ridden in a car before he was in the limo with us so that's probably not the best idea. You're still running on pure adrenalin. It's going to be a few days before you calm completely down. Your Daddy and I are here to take care of things for you. Besides, Magnus wants to know the reason behind that attack and we want you safe here at the Mansion."

"Do….do you think Naruto has a girlfriend?" asked Benibara with a slight blush.

The alarm bells went off in Rosalie's head. '_She's moving WAY too fast!'_ "Benibara, calm down. I don't think trying to date a total stranger is a good idea. He's not even from Lyonesse. Besides, he's your _Enforcer_ and an employee of yours. Mixing business and relationships is a very bad idea. Your Father once had an affair with a secretary of his and that was a _total disaster_ that hurt a lot of people emotionally and financially." _'Of course, him catching her embezzling kind of ended that relationship_.'

"You love Daddy don't you Mama?" asked Benibara.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. '_That was out of the blue_.' "Of course I love your Daddy, was there ever any doubt?"

Benibara shook her head 'no.' "I just wondered why you never married him. I just know if you asked him he would. Daddy would do anything for you Mama; I just know it."

Rosalie smiled. Benibara hadn't brought up this subject in _years_. Maybe the realization of her mortality was making her think a bit more deeply about things. "Benibara, I understand your Daddy better than anyone else and we love each other very deeply. But you have to remember that your Father basically runs the Whorl Arcology. There may come a time when he has to take a new wife for political or financial reasons. Then he'd have to divorce me and that would be too painful for either of us to bear. By staying his mistress I can be there for him regardless and even if he has to take a wife I know he'll come to me when his body and spirit need care and healing because he loves me best."

"It just doesn't seem fair to you Mama." sulked Benibara.

"Life in high society is very cutthroat dear." said Rosalie sagely. "There have been attempts on your Daddy's life as well. Your Daddy has had to do questionable things for the good of Steelside Industries. You already know this since you've been involved in some of the dirty work yourself….Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You have been pretending to be some sort of playgirl socialite but the fact is you've been probing for clients for Steelside Industries." Benibara looked shocked at her Mother's knowledge. "Are you truly surprised that I know Benibara? You are a smart, cunning and calculating girl but I know you and you think just like your Daddy. You hate socializing almost as much as you hate _singing_ publicly. You have a public face and a business face as well as your real face that you have around your family. None of those boys you dated ever saw your real face, but I know it well. You are my precious treasure and I love you Benibara Steelside."

Benibara embraced her Mother and cried quietly knowing that her precious Mama loved her just for who she was. The attempt on her life seemed insignificant compared to that one, simple fact….

_With Naruto_….

"Success! This has been the first thing that has gone right all day." he cheered. He had unsealed his damaged scroll that contained his weapons and supplies. He had fifteen hundred each of kunais and shuriken as well as his sealing supplies and all his other weapons and medical related stuff. He was now getting out a new piece of parchment to use as his main sealing scroll again. He was going to discard the old one. Naruto had two other scrolls to try to unseal. One had all his camping equipment and food and the other was pretty useless since all it had was the carcass of the dire wolf he slew in it (Looking back it was a miracle the wet scroll even worked. He supposed the heavy water hadn't soaked in and permeated it yet). He soon had his ninja equipment resealed in a new scroll and was generally very pleased. Looking up at the time he realized it was getting close to dinner. Bearing this in mind he put his things away and changed into his suit that he hated wearing. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even picked out proper combat gear because that damn cyborg attacked….

**Rosumovi Arcology**

Lyonesse was a large nation and one of the most outlying Arcologies was the mysterious Rosumovi Arcology. It laid in a mostly uninhabited area known to the citizens of Lyonesse as the outskirts. Three hundred years ago the citizens of Rosumovi Arcology had claimed to have perfected artificial life forms and then went silent. The Arcology had long been highly active in manufacturing (and was highly advanced as well as defended). It was a strange tower shaped place no one had dared to visit for centuries. A lethal chemical gas had leaked out of the place and killed _everything_ in a twenty mile radius. It was viewed as a horrible tragedy by the people of Lyonesse and the apparent deaths of all the inhabitants there led to a massive movement in various Arcologies towards safer fuels and environmentally safe practices. It hadn't eliminated war between the various Arcologies or destruction but it certainly changed everyone's outlook. Some Arcologies naturally still used unclean energy sources even now but it was generally frowned upon publicly.

It was here that the naked, battered body of one Hyūga Hinata was lying in a stasis tube full of a shimmering liquid. Her eyes had been temporarily removed for study and now were being placed back in her eye sockets followed by a generous amount of healing chakra to make sure they were all right. A male in medical garb said, "The operation is a complete success. We have successfully duplicated her eyes to perfection and placed the originals back in place. Her health has yet to be fully restored and we don't even know her name but our agents who found her outside the Misogunia Arcology in the horrid, toxic wastes there should be commended for bringing her back here for restoration. She was covered in heavy water and we believe she may have been the victim of cruel experimentation. The damage to her body was extreme but our fellow healers have done a wonderful job. I hope our new sister soon wakes up. I just hope her psyche has not been damaged. _Damn those humans!"_

"Do you think she is a product of someone else's invention or descended of our original design Chief Healer?" asked a young female also in sterile garb.

"Let's ask Councilor Valaria." said the male. They went over to a tall, graceful looking woman with dark blue hair that was facing away from them. "Counselor Valeria, how are your new eyes?" he asked.

The woman turned around revealing a beautiful face and had pearl like, lavender byakugan eyes. The blood vessels around her eyes expanded and she said smiling happily, "They are absolutely _wonderful_ Chief Healer Asclepius. I can see everyone's energy _within_ their bodies and I can see 360 degrees as well. I can even zoom in on details at great distances or see objects in the _most_ minute of detail. It will certainly take some getting used to but I am not exaggerating when I say these new eyes are truly a _miracle_ of bio organic engineering. We should put them in production so _everyone_ can share the joys of this new vision I now have."

"Do you believe she is our sister our something else?" asked Asclepius.

"She is our sister or developed of our forebears. Why else would her eyes be compatible with us?" said Valaria with conviction in her voice. "Just look at her. She has our power source and our beauty, In spite of her deplorable state we found her in she is incredibly fit and it is obvious she follows our practices. Even in her weakened state she is regenerating rapidly. Since her body is soaking up life water at a rapid rate; I believe she will wake up soon. I can see with these new eyes that her damaged body is restoring itself like clockwork. The efforts of you healers have produced wonderful results as well. My question is what those horrid _humans_ were doing with her to begin with. The fools over in Misogunia Arcology have never displayed an interest in our kind as they always viewed us as appliances rather than living beings according to our history. I will be discussing this with the Council as to what to do about _them_."

"And the new eyes?" asked Asclepius.

"Place them into limited production." said Valeria. "That I can authorize without consulting the Council. I want fifty sets to test on a cross section of our population. All volunteers of course. Provided there are no ill side effects or degradation over the next few months I believe the proposal I intend to present to the Council will pass to put the eyes in mass production. Actually Asclepius, I believe _you_ should be among the first to receive the new eyes. There is not a shadow of doubt in my mind that they would be incredibly useful to you as our Chief Healer."

Asclepius nodded. "Then I shall do just that Councilor Valaria; to be honest it sounds like the new eyes are truly wondrous. What shall we call them?"

Valaria smiled. "Let's wait for our new sister to awake and she can tell us what they are called. I personally can't wait to talk to her."

"I share your enthusiasm Councilor. We will all do our best." he replied.

_The winds of change were flowing through Rosumovi Arcology. Whether they were for good or evil remained to be seen_….

**Misogunia Arcology**

The Misogunia Arcology was a large, semi castle like structure that was rather incongruous in appearance. It had been built up over the centuries in phases and no two phases (or layers as the inhabitants called them) seemed to match in layout, shape or even architectural design style. It was like someone just built a new city on top of the old one without giving a thought about it. Misogunia was surrounded by swamps and all the waste from the arcology was simply dumped out into them. Even though they were on the outskirts near Rosumovi it was no wonder they seldom had visitors….

In the lowest level of Misogunia sat Shizuka in a cell cracking her bones back into place. Several had pulled out of joint as punishment by the Neanderthals that ran this place. She'd awakened yesterday inside what seemed to be a tumble dryer for clothing. She still had her kunoichi uniform but her weapons had been taken. She'd been yanked out of the dryer by her leg by a seven foot beast of a man who slammed her into a chair. Shizuka then asked where she was and where Naruto and Hinata were. The man seemed a bit puzzled so Shizuka described them and the man said that they'd only found her and a blind girl. He went on to say that Hinata was useless even for breeding purposes since she was blind so they'd disposed of her by shoving her down a garbage chute to the wastes outside. He went on to say that if the director found Shizuka useful he might keep her around for breeding purposes. Shizuka was shocked and horrified to say the least.

_Flashback_….

_It was the director came storming in. He was broad shouldered, brutish and large like the others but was graying and wore glasses. He turned red in the face and yelled, "__**You brought me down here for this?! A bitch?!**__ You fools were supposed to make a passage using the heavy water like our ancestors did in the exodus from the cataclysm! Bitches aren't smart enough to know anything that would help us. When you said you had a subject I assumed it was a __**man**__. This bitch is only good for breeding purposes. Even though she's small she might do for breeding with the slaves. I can't __**believe**__ you people wasted my time like th-"_

_That was when Shizuka gave him a chakra enhanced kick in the groin and when he bent over forward with a cry of pain she landed a vicious five hit combo to his face which rearranged it quite thoroughly. _

_Flashback End_….

After that it was all a blur. It took seventeen of the massive thugs to subdue her and even then most of them were very badly injured. At least two were now eunuchs. They beat her brutally and dislocated several of her joints before they tossed her down here in the lowest prison levels where they kept political prisoners. She was alone, black and blue, low on chakra and in pain. _But she was alive_. She'd used her chakra to reinforce her body so the beating wasn't nearly as damaging as it could have been. Best of all she had a seal on her uniform at the base of her spine that contained a new uniform and a full set of weapons and supplies. The kunoichis of the Nadeshiko Village believed that they should _always_ be prepared for anything. The young kunoichi decided to dress her wounds and bide her time a few days to heal before she broke out of this pit. She smiled viciously as she held up one of her razor sharp kunai knives. Using her wind chakra she could easily cut through the locks on the cell doors or anyone stupid enough to cross her path. These bastards had messed with the wrong kunoichi. _Shizuka's green eyes burned for vengeance_….

_Misogunia Arcology, Medical facilities_….

Director Obadiah was on heavy pain medications. They'd already had to remove one of his testicles but thank god they'd been able to save the other one (even if it was swollen up like a deformed purple grapefruit). In the society in Misogunia only a **man** could rule. If he'd been fully castrated he would have been cast out (and rightfully so). To be incomplete and imperfect like a _female_ would have been a fate worse than death. Obadiah was currently trying to figure out the worst possible tortures he could inflict on that little bitch for what she did to him. Unfortunately between the massive pain killers and the fact he was _still_ in misery and throbbing pain the Director of Misigunia Arcology was going to be bedridden for a while. They said he had a ruptured eye socket and a shattered cheekbone as well but he really didn't feel them compared to the horrid pain in his crotch. He decided the bitch could wait until he was fully recovered before he went down to torture and kill her.

Director Obadiah always got his way. He always had and always would….

Too bad for a woman hater like him that he had picked a fight with the worst possibly enemy a sexist man could ever have –_the pissed off ruler of the kunoichis of Nadeshiko Village _….

**Whorl Arcology, Steelside Mansion**

Dinner was awkward. Naruto knew it was going to be awkward. Understandably, Benibara was still too emotional and Rosalie dined with her in private. Naruto was glad for that. He would have felt bad for Benibara if she'd broken down into tears in front of everyone. It ended up being Magnus, Naruto and Master Xian. They talked about the cyborg incident in detail after they finished eating and Naruto explained the very basics of chakra to the before showing them a normal rasengan that seemed to dazzle both Magnus and Xian to no end. Naruto decided that the wind rasengan and rasenshuriken might be too much for their minds to handle so he stayed away from that subject. Fortunately both men seemed to comprehend it was a very dangerous assassination technique and Naruto wasn't going to be teaching it to _anybody_.

After that Magnus thanked him profusely for saving his daughter. Magnus normally wouldn't have since it was Naruto's job but he claimed no other Enforcer he'd ever had could have possibly defended Benibara against such a threat as a military grade cyborg (let alone survived it to begin with). Magnus said the male cyborg was an immigrant from another Arcology that they had just identified an hour ago from DNA. He planned to keep Benibara safe in the Steelside Mansion until this case was resolved in case other parties were involved. Naruto totally agreed with this decision. Magnus went on to say that he knew his daughter wasn't going to be happy about it and would probably be ranting and raving she was under some sort of '_house arrest_' but he asked Naruto to be patient with her and stay by her to keep her safe. Naruto promised he would watch over Lady Benibara and protect her. It _was_ his job after all.

Magnus made one other unusual request that took Naruto off guard. He wanted Naruto to try to become _friends_ with his daughter since she didn't have any real friends. Naruto said he'd try but he couldn't promise anything. Magnus seemed satisfied with that answer and dismissed Naruto from dinner.

_Naruto's room_….

Later that evening Kraven brought a history book on Lyonesse for Naruto to read in his spare time. Naruto was listening to Wilhelm as he gave the short version of the nation's history. "Well Naruto, I guess it all starts about a thousand years ago. Lyonesse was a large island nation of confederated cities. It was always close to sea level so they created a barrier to keep the sea and tropical storms out with the new invention called heavy water. Then the nation bloomed into a massive sea power and we began conquering other lands and occasionally brought back slaves. As the centuries rolled by through slave labor and advanced technology the Nation of Lyonesse became one gigantic city from shore to shore and was ruled by an Emperor. The Empire of Lyonesse was considered not only the pinnacle of technology and civilization but also the most powerful nation in the world. Are you with me so far Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, that would explain why the streets look like the remnants of a giant city."

"Exactly." said Wilhelm. "Anyway, about three hundred years in, the Empire of Lyonesse entered a golden age of culture, science and arts and then starting falling into a steady decline around a hundred years later."

"Why would such an advanced culture fall into decline?" asked Naruto.

Kraven shrugged. "Well, there have been a lot of theories but so much history and technology was lost that we may never know the true reasons. The point is the Empire started to fester from within. Greed, debauchery, criminal activity….the social structures that made Lyonesse the great Empire it once was started to collapse and implode. Eventually the entire island of Lyonesse sank to the bottom of the ocean. Some say that our people had grown so corrupt that the gods themselves struck us down. Others say it was a weapon of some sort used against us. Some claim it was some as yet unexplained natural disaster. Whatever the reason, the vast majority of the population was killed and only the heavy water barrier kept the ocean from crushing the rest of us into extinction."

Naruto whistled. "Damn….no wonder I didn't see any sunlight outside. It all seemed like twilight. Did anyone ever try to escape from underwater?"

Wilhelm shook his head. "We are so deep that the pressure from the sea would crush us if we open the barrier even a tiny bit. There was a group of scientist that supposedly created a _tunnel_ of heavy water right after the sinking and purportedly there was some sort of exodus. No one really knows if that's true or not but people have been trying to duplicate the process for centuries with no success. If those scientists really existed they left with everyone else."

"You say this supposed 'exodus' was about five hundred years ago Wilhelm?" asked Naruto. Wilhelm nodded and Naruto thought about Isobu's words.** "….About five hundred years later more people appeared the same way. I was able to observe them from underwater and from what I could tell they were escaping some kind of cataclysm but I have no idea what the disaster was. They weren't chakra users or invaders as far as I could tell and mainly migrated to the mainland to settle there…."** '_They escaped to Water country and now someone is trying to do the same thing. Hinata-chan, Shizuka and I all got sucked into a heavy water __tunnel__ experiment. This could lead to an invasion of the Elemental Nations. Shit_.'

"….Naruto…?" asked Wilhelm.

Naruto snapped back to reality and said. "Sorry, the idea of all those people dying that way had me distracted. So what happened after the sinking? Is that when the Arcologies were built?"

Wilhelm answered, "Well, that part is fairly well documented and is all detailed in that book I gave you to read. There were a few years that were a dark age where people built the Arcologies for shelter and settled as they fought each other for territory. Eventually the most successful Arcologies evolved into what they are today using recovered technologies from the past. There are still advanced technologies hidden out in the streets and some of the creatures you've met are results of those technologies."

"Such as…?" queried Naruto.

The manservant grimaced. "A good example would be dire wolves. The dire wolves are biomechanical creatures evolved from wolves that were created as weapons to hunt enemy troops by one of the extinct Arcologies. Unfortunately the beasts went totally feral and small packs of them hunt in the streets to this day. The gods only know what all has lived, been created and evolved out in the streets. Supposedly dire wolves were designed to be as tame as household guard dogs but we all saw how that went. There are twenty three existing Arcologies and most of them specialize in something. Here in Whorl Arcology we specialize in weapons and armor manufacturing. There was once one called Rosu-something or other that specialized in bio organic engineering. They were _way_ ahead of everyone else but an industrial accident killed them all and everything for miles around is in ruins. The remains of the place are still standing empty and dead hundreds today of years later."

Naruto soon bid Wilhelm goodnight and thanked him for his time. He soon went to bed but sleep didn't come. There was simply too much to think about. Eventually, Naruto fell into an uneasy sleep and hoped Hinata-chan and Shizuka were okay.

POSTSCRIPT:

Not as long but this was a good stopping point. So now we have something of an overview of Lyonesse. More specific details will come out as the story goes along but suffice it to say Naruto is stuck at the bottom of the sea (for now). I was originally going to wait several chapters (like till chapter six or seven) before revealing what was going on with Hinata and Shizuka but I received a _lot_ of PMs on the subject so I decided to go ahead and set it into motion. That being said, I _may_ churn out one more chapter before I shelve this one in favor of my three main stories (Lunar Eclipse, Dragon's Maw and Magik). I seem to be able to balance and maintain three stories fairly well but four is just too much for me to handle at once. Blue out, 3/29/15


	4. Chapter 4

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

Lo and behold, an update to one of my shelved stories! Well, actually it wasn't really in my queue to update this one but after rereading my earlier chapters and several people asking about it recently for some reason or other I decided to churn another chapter out. Here's chapter 4:

Last time:

_"…__.Naruto…?" asked Wilhelm._

_Naruto snapped back to reality and said. "Sorry, the idea of all those people dying that way had me distracted. So what happened after the sinking? Is that when the Arcologies were built?"_

_Wilhelm answered, "Well, that part is fairly well documented and is all detailed in that book I gave you to read. There were about a few years that were a dark age where people built the Arcologies for shelter and settled as they fought each other for territory. Eventually the most successful Arcologies evolved into what they are today using recovered technologies from the past. There are still advanced technologies hidden out in the streets and some of the creatures you've met are results of those technologies." _

_"__Such as…?" queried Naruto._

_The manservant grimaced. "A good example would be dire wolves. The dire wolves are biomechanical creatures evolved from wolves that were created as weapons to hunt enemy troops by one of the extinct Arcologies. Unfortunately the beasts went totally feral and small packs of them hunt in the streets to this day. The gods only know what all has lived, been created and evolved out in the streets. Supposedly dire wolves were designed to be as tame as household guard dogs but we all saw how that went. There are twenty three existing Arcologies and most of them specialize in something. Here in Whorl Arcology we specialize in weapons and armor manufacturing. There was once one called Rosu-something or other that specialized in bio organic engineering. They were way ahead of everyone else but an industrial accident killed them all and everything for miles around is in ruins. The remains of the place are still standing empty and dead hundreds today of years later."_

_Naruto soon bid Wilhelm goodnight and thanked him for his time. He soon went to bed but sleep didn't come. There was simply too much to think about. Eventually, Naruto fell into an uneasy sleep and hoped Hinata-chan and Shizuka were okay. _

Chapter 4

**Rosumovi Arcology**

Hinata awoke feeling as if she was floating in a warm, soothing pool of water. The last thing she remembered was being thrown down a shaft of some sort by a huge man. In her weakened state she couldn't fight him off. She'd been covered with that gelatin like stuff from the lake and when she awoke the man had angrily yelled that she was blind and therefore useless. He'd stunned Hinata with a blow to the head and the next thing she knew she was freefalling down a disgusting shaft full of waste. She crashed around in a series of garbage shafts under the effect of gravity and got beat up very badly in the process. When Hinata flew out of the shaft system she found that she was about three stories up in the air looking down into a marshy, dark, swamp like area. Hinata remembered channeling all the chakra she could muster to reinforce her body for the inevitable impact with the ground. She felt the hit and blacked out.

Now Hinata opened her eyes she found she was floating in a shallow tub of shimmering water. She was naked but had many waterproof bandages on her body. As she looked around she saw that she was in a very sterile looking room with lots of lights and instruments around. She noticed a band wrapped around her upper left arm and it had a light on it blinking in sync with a monitor on the wall. On the monitor it displayed her heart rate, blood pressure and numerous other things like brainwaves. Everything looked so advanced that she wondered if it wasn't science fiction. Was she in a hospital or some kind of laboratory? Hinata sat up and saw she wasn't strapped down or restrained in any way. The air was warm so she wasn't uncomfortable.

About that time a door slid open and a young woman walked in. She had byakugan eyes but Hinata didn't recognize her as any Hyūga of the main or branch family she'd ever met. The young woman was dressed in some sort of medical outfit. When she saw Hinata was awake she got a huge smile on her face and briskly walked over with a towel in hand. Handing Hinata the towel she said, "Sister; I'm so happy to see you woke up. The entire healing staff here has been monitoring you closely for days. I am Hygieia. Please tell me your name sister."

Hinata quietly said, "I'm Hyūga Hinata. Please forgive me but I don't recognize you. Are you a member of the Hyūga Clan?"

Hygieia looked at Hinata puzzled "Hyūga Clan? Oh, is Hyūga one of those….what did they call them? Oh yes; surnames."

"Yes, Hyūga is my family surname." Hinata said confused. '_Why would a Hyūga not know their own surname?_' she wondered.

Hygieia laughed melodically. "We haven't used surnames here since the revolution three hundred years ago. I had no idea that any brothers and sisters existed outside Rosumovi. Tell me, what Arcology were you created in?"

There was a splash and Hygieia panicked when she realized Hyūga Hinata had fainted.

**Misogunia Arcology**

Shizuka was quietly eating a ration bar and drinking bottled water she had sealed up. So far she'd been served refuse and if she wasn't mistaken, piss to drink. She'd kept a henge up of her uniform being torn and ragged as well as her being black and blue. Her captors all thought she was on her last leg. In reality, other than seriously needing a bath from all the filth around her she was healing up quite well. Shizuka figured she was at eighty percent; another week and she'd be back at one hundred. She heard the guard that brought her garbage to eat everyday coming and sealed away her meal before adding a bit to her henge to make her look more defeated. The guard limped with a distinct clunking noise because she'd busted his kneecap when they subdued her a week ago. He now had to wear a brace to walk. The man took sadistic pleasure in taunting her from his side of the bars as he tossed her food into the cell with her.

The truth was he was afraid of her. She'd never spoken to him but her smoldering green eyes made him cringe and she rather enjoyed that. Shizuka planned to cut out his tongue for insulting her so much if he had the misfortune of running into her when she broke out. He limped up and threw her 'food' in as usual. He smiled and said, "I've got a special present for you bitch." He held out her equipment and weapons they'd taken from her in the lab upstairs a week ago. He laughed when her eyes widened slightly. "I bet you'd like to have these wouldn't you? Director Obadiah told me to bring these things down personally just so you could look at them." he said as he jostled them around well out of her reach. He turned and hung them on a hook on the stone wall opposite of her cell. "Now you can look at these pretty things all day bitch."

She walked up to the bars and said icily, "Hand those over cretin and I'll let you live."

He laughed hysterically and said, "You'll let me live? That's hilarious! I can't wait to tell the oth-" a kunai was sticking out of his throat and he slumped to the floor with his eyes wide in shock.

Shizuka removed her henge revealing she was quite well armed and in a new uniform. He stared as she pulled a wind enhanced kunai out and cut the lock off the cell door like a hot knife through butter. Opening the cell, she moved silently as she checked her weapons pouch that he'd hung on the wall. The only sound was him choking as he bled out. Seeing everything was in order she smiled at him viciously and strapped her weapons pouch on. She then pulled him back into the cell she'd been using as her luxury suite for the last week healing up and propped him against the back wall. He tried to mouth something but all that came out were gurgling sounds.

Looking him in his terrified eyes disdainfully; Shizuka said quietly, "You really _do _talk too much." She yanked her kunai out and the blood poured liberally down his bare chest. "Haven't you ever heard silence is golden?" she asked. He coughed a gout of blood and found he was far too weak to move. Shizuka then whispered, "You should be feeling good and chilled by now; at the rate you're bleeding I'd say you have ten minutes tops. I'd love to hang around and watch that last spark of life leave your eyes but I have too much to do. People to see; places to go _and men to kill_." she hissed. "When you get to hell tell them that Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village sent you there." She walked out and closed the cell door behind her silently with a soft sway in her hips. The guard whose name she never bothered to find out was dead eight minutes later in a pool of his own blood….

**Rosumovi Arcology**

Hyūga Hinata awoke again feeling dry now. She was in a comfortable bed and had a robe on to cover her modesty. '_Was I just dreaming?_' she wondered. She looked around and saw Hygieia and another woman there. _'Guess not_….' thought Hinata despondently. They were in medical garb but it wasn't the full body, sterile stuff that someone would wear for surgery like Hygieia was wearing earlier.

The girl beside Hygieia turned and said, "She's awake younger sister." She also had byakugan eyes.

Hygieia turned and said, "So she is, Sister Iaso." Taking Hinata's hand gently in hers Hygieia said, "Sister Hinata; I'm so sorry about earlier. We were very worried you were suffering from some sort of psychic damage when you passed out but then we realized you must be famished even though your body stopped absorbing life water so rapidly. Please forgive me for not taking more care. I was just so excited to see you awake that I completely forgot myself."

Iaso came over and sat beside Hinata on the other side. "I am Iaso, Sister Hinata. I am versed in the ways of the psyche and my specialty is healing the mind. Let's get some food in you and share our knowledge. Can you tell me what you remember? You were rescued by our agents in the toxic swamps outside the Misogunia Arcology. You were covered in heavy water and badly brutalized. At first our agents mistook you for a dead human but then they sensed your power core in its weakened state and rushed you here for our healers to attend you. We were afraid you wouldn't make it but now your core is blazing brightly as the strongest of our defenders."

Hinata hesitated, "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Of course I can." said Iaso. "You are safely inside the Rosumovi Arcology where we bioroids govern ourselves free of the oppressive humans that abused us so long ago. Since you were created in another Arcology I would not be surprised if you weren't aware of our existence."

"What's an Arcology and why do you refer to yourself as a bioroid?" Hinata asked. "I've never heard either word." She activated her byakugan. "You have a perfectly healthy chakra core; and there are no deformities I can see, you are just as human as I am. What is a bioroid?"

Iaso looked for any signs of deception on Hinata's face and found none. '_She is a bioroid and has never heard of bioroids?! She thinks she's human? What have those monstrous humans done to this poor girl?_' "Tell me Hinata, where were you created? Where do you come from?"

Hinata said, "I come from a Village called Konoha in Fire Country. I hate to ask but can you open a window and let some sunlight in? It's hard to tell if it's daytime or nighttime here."

'_SUNLIGHT?! Daytime; Nighttime?! What in the world is going on here?_' thought Iaso to herself. She'd heard of these things but only in books of course. Lyonesse hadn't had true sunlight since it sank centuries ago. Calming herself she said, "Tell me sister Hinata, have you ever heard of a place called Lyonesse?"

"No, I haven't." said Hinata plainly.

"Hold on a moment." said Iaso. She pulled up a data pad and said to it, "Show me a world map of the Empire of Lyonesse circa seven hundred years ago." A few seconds later she touched the pad and a holographic map appeared. She rotated it to face Hinata. "Do you see where you are from on this map? She pointed to the island of Lyonesse. "This is where the Nation of Lyonesse was seven hundred years ago."

Hinata pointed to the area where Fire Country is and said. "I'm from around here on this map but none of the names on the map look right. This whole area is the Elemental Nations and I know about the continent in the south across the sea but how could an Island Nation such as Lyonesse exist further east of Water Country without having been discovered? This is very strange to me."

"So last you remember you where here?" asked Iaso as she pointed to the vicinity of Fire Country.

"No, I was on a mission in Water Country." said Hinata as her finger traced from Fire Country east over to the Island of Water Country. That's when Naruto-kun, Shizuka-sama and I were sucked into a whirlpool of clear jelly like stuff. I woke up and was thrown out of a building and got knocked out. Then I woke up here."

Iaso turned to Hygieia who looked totally confused. "Sister Hinata was contaminated with heavy water was she not, Hygieia?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yes, we decontaminated Sister Hinata thoroughly though. I assure you she is complete cleansed of it. Even Chief Healer Asclepius thoroughly checked."

"I don't have the proof I need yet but I don't believe Sister Hinata is from Lyonesse at all. Call Councilor Valaria at once Hygieia. We'll need a Science Advisor as well."

**Whorl Arcology**

Naruto was exercising in Master Xian's dojo. He was wearing simple gi pants and had removed the shirt because he was getting sweaty from his workout. He'd been talking with Master Xian about the kinds of exercises the older man did to see if there was something new or different to try in his own workout. As it was Naruto was doing his second set of five hundred one armed pushups to maintain his arm strength. He also had done some light sparring with Master Xian to loosen up a bit….However; Naruto also felt like he was being watched….

_In the A/V room_….

Benibara Steelside was watching Naruto work out with rapt attention via camera. She saw the sweat rolling off of him and was drooling at the sight of his body. '_My god, I want to go down there a taste him so badly….I've __**never**__ seen such an incredible body in my entire life. I'm getting so hot just watching him….With that kind of stamina I wonder what he'd be like in bed_….' Benibara continued to stare with a slight nosebleed. She'd completely forgotten her Mother Rosalie was still in the room with her.

Rosalie was quite amazed at the sight. '_No wonder Benibara is so smitten! The amount of animal magnetism that the young man possesses is overwhelming even on camera_.' Rosalie looked away from the screen with a slight blush. '_Well, it seems my precious girl has inherited my taste in men. I'm really aroused….I need to go see Magnus. He always did like it when I seduced him in his office_…." Rosalie giggled. "I'm going to leave you to your eye candy Benibara. I have things to take care of."

Benibara was a little too enthralled with the view to pay much attention to her Mother. With a dazed sounding voice she said, "Okay Mama; see you later…."

Rosalie was chuckling the whole way to her man's office….her dear Magnus wasn't going to stand a chance against _her_ this morning.

_Back in the dojo Naruto couldn't help but wonder why he had the feeling he was under a microscope_….

**Misogunia Arcology**

Shizuka blended into the shadows and observed things for a while. The lowest levels of the Arcology were all prisons and slave pens from what she could tell. Each floor had four guard stations in the cardinal directions to keep the slaves in line. It was a rather primitive setup with the only real surveillance being carried out by guards on their patrol routes. Moving silently into one of the guard stations the Nadeshiko kunoichi found four brutish men lazing about. Shizuka slit their throats one by one in absolute silence. After she quietly cleared that station out Shizuka moved to the next one and then to the other two. With no guards left alive on that floor she went around and started quietly opening the cells….

"Who are you?" asked a frightened women slave as Shizuka used a key she had _liberated_ to unlock the cell door.

Shizuka's burning green eyes pinned the woman in place. "I'm the person that assassinated _every guard_ on this floor and I'm now unlocking the cells. Once I'm done here I'm going to clear out one floor at a time until I've found Obadiah and then I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully. I'd say you should take this opportunity to quietly escape this hellhole but ultimately it's your choice." With that Shizuka quietly moved on to the next cell and told them something similar. Before long the various prisoners and slaves crept out of their cells and soon found every guard station's floor was slick with blood from the necks of the dead guards.

The prisoners and slaves from the pens suddenly felt their anger burning at Director Obadiah and his regime. They were now free and whoever the mysterious woman wiping out the guards was clearing a path for them towards _revenge!_

A few hours later Shizuka opened a massive armored door that slaves were driven in and out of in groups by their masters to do slave labor on the upper levels. Several of the slaves knew how the doors worked and most of them were actively helping Shizuka by now. The guards could have easily overwhelmed a usual work gang but it was a huge difference with the slaves exiting en masse, armed and ready to kill those responsible for centuries of oppression. Chaos and violence broke out soon and Director Obadiah's vastly outnumbered police forces were being brutally killed one at a time to the last man. Shizuka quietly flitted about in the shadows and took out any sort of well defended obstacle in the way via exploding tags or assassination and the ever growing mob was laying waste to everything in their path.

_In the upper floors_….

Director Obadiah was up several levels in the infirmary still when one of his lieutenants came up with the horrifying news that a slave revolt was taking place and that a third of the Misogunia Arcology was already lost before they could even react. "What the hell happened?!" yelled the red faced Obadiah at his men. "How could every last prisoner and slave have escaped the lowest floors into the living areas without you even noticing? The guards should have been able to put down a revolt. If not; why the fuck didn't they flood those floors and drown them all? Our system is foolproof; it's worked well for centuries!"

"Sir, we tried to give the orders but every guard station is silent." said one of Obadiah's men. "I think they are all dead. The slaves are now all in the living areas and are wiping out our forces rapidly. Many of the civilians in the living areas are joining in the revolt and security doors are being opened without clearance. If something isn't done soon they will invade the areas our troop's families live in. We need to fall back and defend those areas. If we stop their advance perhaps we can negotiate with them then."

"_WE AREN"T NEGOTIATING WITH __**ANYBODY!**_" yelled Obadiah in a fit of rage. "I want you to send _every last troop_ from the upper and middle sections down there to _kill_ all those rebelling against us; civilian slave or otherwise. They are all traitors against the Arcology. _Wipe every last one of them out!_"

**Rosumovi Arcology**

While a revolution was taking place a Misogunia Arcology a different sort of violence broke out at Rosumovi Arcology. "**_YOU TOOK MY EYES?!_**" screamed Hinata in both horror and anguish. "_I'll….__**I"LL **__**KILL**__** YOU!**_"

_Flashback…._

_…__.The gentle Bykugan Princess was learning a bit about Lyonesse from Iaso when Councilor Valaria entered and happily smiled as she explain the 'wonderful gift' that Hinata bought with her and how they'd copied her byakugan eyes. That had been a nearly fatal mistake. Hinata reacted with extreme violence and struck like lightning. Everyone but Valaria and Hygieia were unconscious and Valaria was lying on the floor in wide eyed horror at the contemptuous ease that Hinata had taken her two escorts down. In theory they were both extremely powerful defenders but the Hyūga heiress swatted them aside like flies. Hinata was far; __**far**__ stronger than Valaria had ever imagined possible…. _

_Flashback end…._

Now Hinata was towering over Valaria with her twin Lion Fists roaring as she said in an icy voice, "Give me _one good reason_ I should not execute you and everyone else in this place for violating my body and taking what is the most precious thing to the Hyūga Clan Councilor…."

Hygieia was sobbing in the corner of the room. "P-please Sister Hinata! We bioroids share _everything!_ Our actions were benevolent….W-we never would have taken your eyes out had we not believed they were irreparably damaged. We were doing our best to _heal_ you. We bioroids would never harm our own kin. You must believe me!"

Valaria tried to speak but shook in absolute fear when Hinata flared her chakra and pinned her with killing intent. "….**_Get out Councilor_**. Take your people and _get out_ before I kill you!"

Nodding rapidly, Valaria and Hygieia quickly got Iaso and Valaria's two escorts and vacated the room closing the sliding door behind them. Iaso had only been rendered unconscious but Valaria's two escorts need medical attention. Once they were out in the hall they heard Hinata let out such a soul wrenching scream of sadness that they were in shock. The noises of Hinata's angry screams and the sounds things in the room being destroyed rang throughout the hallway until they heard Hinata cry out "**_WHY?_**" before she broke down into a fit of sobs….

"What have we done….?" asked Hygieia crying. Valaria remained silent but the pain emanating from Hinata's room was so heavy that she wanted to cry herself….

**Whorl Arcology**

Naruto was sitting down for lunch with Benibara….alone. He wondered why Lord Magnus and Lady Rosalie were absent but apparently they were in some sort of meeting of great importance (that's what Kraven said anyway). At any rate, Benibara was looking at Naruto with a faraway look in her light green eyes that seemed completely out of character for the normally glacial Steelside princess. '_Ummm….Why is she looking at me that way? I feel like I should ask but I don't think I will. She hasn't touched her food or said anything for ten minutes_.' "Lady Benibara; don't you want to eat before your food gets cold?"

The Steelside heiress blinked. "Just call me Benibara, Naruto." she said smiling at him dreamily.

"O-okay." Naruto went back to eating despite feeling a bit unnerved. '_Well, this is awkward….I wish Kurama would wake up. I hope Hinata-chan and Shizuka are okay. I don't know how to start searching for them and I'm really worried about them_.'

"Na-ru-to; what do you say we do some shopping for you today?" purred Benibara. "You really are in need of a wardrobe and we never got you the combat gear you wanted. Do you want to go out and shop? We could have fun!"

Naruto replied in a no nonsense tone, "You need to stay in the mansion until that cyborg situation has been fully investigated Benibara. I can't risk your life just to get clothes."

Benibara pouted. "Please…?" she asked. Naruto just shook his head 'no.' "Well then, let's go to my bedroom and we can shop online. That way we can see what you like _and _it will be safe." said Benibara sounding rather pleased with herself. _'I'll just summon my personal tailors and get his measurements_.'

"Alright, but what does online mean?" asked Naruto looking a bit confused.

'_He looks so cute when he's confused!_' Benibara mentally squealed to herself. She smiled and said rather excitedly, "I have a _whole new_ _world_ to show you Naruto!" Benibara sounded a little _too_ eager for Naruto's tastes….

**Misogunia Arcology**

By evening Obidiah's counter assault with his troops had failed utterly. The slaves had fallen back at Shizuka's direction and the throng of Obadiah's troops charged in recklessly thinking victory would be easy….They ran straight into a series of explosive traps that Shizuka had set for them. She'd carefully been gathering explosive devices of all shapes and sizes as she wiped out guard stations and the dying screams and the acrid stench of the smoking meat that was once Obadiah's police forces was the result. "Fools, one Nadeshiko kunoichi is _far_ more dangerous than a hundred ill trained men. I'm going to enjoy choking your pathetic life out Obadiah." growled Shizuka.

Shizuka sighed. The rebellion was following her whether she liked it that way or not. _'My original plan was to free them so they would cause a distraction so I could wipe out Obadiah and his little circle of friends._' thought the Nadeshiko princess. '_Instead I inadvertently became the unofficial leader of a bloody revolution. I never imagined the civilians and even some of Obadiah's own police forces would join in this coup. Director Obadiah must be even worse than I suspected and that's __really__ saying something_.'

"Lady Shizuka!" said a former member of Obadiah's forces. "I retrieved the map of the upper floors you asked for."

"Thank you." said Shizuka as she accepted the map. "Tell the people to stop and rest. They need food and need to regain their energy. Get a good meal in them and try to relax. From the looks of this map Obadiah and his cronies have no place to run to so there's no hurry. We'll post sentries to make sure everyone is safe while we're resting." The man (his name was Karkov if she recalled correctly) eagerly rushed to inform every one of 'Lady Shizuka's' commands with stars in his eyes. '_Good thing I'm used to commanding a ninja village_.' Shizuka thought to herself ruefully. '_Leading this mob has been hard but they've all idolized me. Once Obadiah's regime has been crushed I'll be able the start searching for Hinata and hopefully Naruto-kun. I hope they're both safe and well_.' She shook her head and thought aloud, "I need to focus on the battle here and now. I'll take care of other things later."

_In the upper floors_….

When the news reached Obadiah that his big offensive had been completely crushed he began to feel an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time: _ice cold fear_.

"What should we do sir?" asked one of his lieutenants.

Obadiah pondered. "Our best bet would be to kill their leader. If you cut the head off of a snake the body dies. Do we know who is behind all this? It's much too organized for a bunch of mindless slaves."

As his lieutenant handed him a picture of Shizuka; Obadiah's eyes widened. "This _bitch_ is responsible for causing so much destruction? _What in the hell is she?_"

"We don't even know her name sir…." confessed one of his men. "As badly as we beat her physically last week I don't even know how she's walking let alone fighting."

"_My god_…." whispered Obadiah. Shizuka's angry eyes seemed to burn into him even from the photo. He had no doubt of her intentions. She wanted _his head_ on a platter and would destroy whatever or whoever was necessary to get it. Obadiah began to consider possible escape plans because he had lost any delusions of coming out on top. Worst of all she was a woman….The shame was unbearable….The Director of the Misogunia Arcology would sooner kill himself than admit he was defeated by an inferior female.

**Rosumovi Arcology**

Iaso woke up in the infirmary. Her neck felt a bit stiff from the chop she received from Hinata but aside of that she was unharmed. When she opened her eyes she saw Hygieia hovering nearby looking rather distraught. Iaso said groggily, "Sister Hygieia, what happened? You look terribly upset. Why are we in the infirmary?"

Hygieia quickly turned to Iaso. "Thank the gods you're okay. Do you hurt anywhere? I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"My neck is stiff but I'm okay. How did I get here Hygieia?" asked Iaso.

Hygieia took a calming breath. "Sister Hinata struck your neck and knocked you out in an instant. She is _terribly, __**terribly**_ upset and angry that we took her eyes and copied them. She was violent and frightening. I was worried for your health Sister Iaso."

"Were Councilor Valaria's escorts able to restrain her before she harmed herself?" asked Iaso concerned for Hinata's mental health.

Valaria entered the room and said, "She crushed my escorts like insects Sister Iaso. It's estimated they will be out for a week healing up. We have no warriors of either the offensive or defensive type that can stand against her combat strength by my estimation. She actually can manifest her power outside of her body with such intensity that it dazzled my vision. Wherever Sister Hinata is from they must have created a special type that is far beyond others. Given her eyes and her power core's raw energy I think it is safe to say she could easily defeat several of our combat bred types before they could even react. We need to make peace with her. She knocked you out with no effort and never touched Hygieia. I am hoping you two may be able to bond with her and calm her down."

"What about you Counselor Valaria?" asked Iaso. "Did she harm you in any way?"

Valaria looked distinctively uncomfortable. "No, she only knocked me to the floor and threatened to execute me." Iaso gasped. "I fear she would have but Sister Hygieia pleaded with her not to so she let us all go without further incident."

Hygieia spoke up and said, "After we left Sister Hinata's room it sounded like she released her anger on whatever was left standing in the room before she broke down sobbing. I wanted to comfort her but I was too afraid…."

"You are one of our best mind healers Sister Iaso." said Valaria. I will not order you to but I will ask that you attempt to help Sister Hinata. Where she is from we may have caused a great affront by cloning her eyes but she must be assured we meant no harm or offense. Are you willing to do this Sister Iaso?"

Iaso paused. "How long has it been since she exploded?"

"It's been about three hours Iaso." said Hygieia.

"Very well, I'm sure she is getting hungry by now." said Iaso. "I'm also sure she is still very upset but hopefully her rage has abated. Sister Hygieia; I will attempt to talk to her. Would you be willing to stay nearby so we can get her some food?"

Hygieia nodded, "Of course I will. If there is any way I can help Sister Hinata I will. Her cries of anguish were heartbreaking. I wish to make her better any way I am able."

"Spoken like a true healer." said Chief Healer Asclepius as he walked in. "I am proud of you Hygieia."

"Thank you sir." said Hygieia with a smile. "It means a lot to me coming from you."

Asclepius just chuckled. "How is your neck Iaso?"

"It's still a bit stiff Chief Healer." replied the mind healer.

"I would expect it would be." said the older man. "Believe it or not, Sister Hinata is even more precise than she is powerful."

"What do you mean Chief Healer?" asked Valaria.

Asclepius helped himself to a seat. "What I mean Councilor Valaria is this; Sister Hinata's strikes were in the exact right places with the exact amount of force to knock out Sister Iaso and disable your two escorts with a minimum of effort and damage. Had Sister Hinata _truly_ intended lasting or crippling harm she could have easily done so. I truly believe she could easily kill a person with a single strike. She did not because she _chose_ not to. All of you were completely at her mercy."

Valaria gasped. "Then when she swatted my escorts aside as if they were nothing _she was completely holding back?_ Is that what you are saying Chief Healer?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying Councilor Valaria." said the Chief Healer. "This is actually a good thing. While she was obviously completely enraged and tormented she never _truly_ lost control of herself. Your descriptions indicated to me you were facing a powerful berserker but I assure you that she is anything but Councilor." He turned to Iaso. "I believe you and Hygieia will be successful Iaso but do take care not to truly rile her."

Iaso got a flat look. "You don't need to tell me that _Elder_ Asclepius." said the mind healer as she made a jab at his age.

Asclepius just laughed. "I just wanted you to know there is a time where it's okay to run screaming in fear from a patient."

Everyone else in the room just sweat dropped at his 'Sagely Advice' as he continued to chuckle.

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, it seems that Shizuka is literally on the warpath and Hinata may or may not be depending on whether or not Iaso and Hygieia can convince her that the bioroids mean no harm to her. Naruto is concerned for the girls but hasn't any means of finding them at this point and it seems that Benibara has taken more than just a little interest in our hero. Will he survive the perils of internet shopping with the extremely hormonal girl or will he run away screaming? Whether it's physical, moral, ethical or just plain social everyone is in a pinch one way or another. See you next time (whenever that is). Blue out. 8/14/15


	5. Chapter 5

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

This came out a lot sooner than I imagined. I was pretty much between chapters of _Dragon's Maw_ and _Magik_ when I got the urge to write this. We'll learn more about the bioroids this time. Here's chapter 5:

Last time:

_"__What I mean Councilor Valaria is this; Sister Hinata's strikes were in the exact right places with the exact amount of force to knock out Sister Iaso and disable your two escorts with a minimum of effort and damage. Had Sister Hinata truly intended lasting or crippling harm she could have easily done so. I truly believe she could easily kill a person with a single strike. She did not because she __chose__ not to. All of you were completely at her mercy."_

_Valaria gasped. "Then when she swatted my escorts aside as if they were nothing __she was completely holding back?__ Is that what you are saying Chief Healer?"_

_"__That's precisely what I'm saying Councilor Valaria." said the Chief Healer. "This is actually a good thing. While she was obviously completely enraged and tormented she never truly lost control of herself. Your descriptions indicate to me you were facing a powerful berserker but I assure you that she is anything but Councilor." He turned to Iaso. "I believe you and Hygieia will be successful Iaso but do take care not to truly rile her."_

_Iaso got a flat look. "You don't need to tell me that __Elder__ Asclepius." as she made a jab at his age._

_Asclepius laughed. "I just wanted you to know there is a time where it's okay to run screaming in fear from a patient."_

_Everyone else in the room just sweat dropped at his 'Sagely Advice' as he continued to chuckle._

Chapter 5

**Whorl Arcology**

Naruto was sitting in the room Benibara used as her bedroom. The bed was _colossal_ and semi circular with the flat edge against the back wall. Naruto guessed you could put eight to ten people in it and still have plenty of room to spare. There was a massive view screen in front of the bed and Benibara slid a console out of the wall. "Here you go Naruto." she said as she extended some wires out of the console. "Sit by me and we'll plug one of these into your datajack."

Naruto stared rather dumbfounded at the wire she was holding out to him and said, "What's a datajack?"

"…." said Benibara. "Ummm….you don't have a datajack in your neck?" she asked confused.

"No, I don't even know what one is." answered Naruto.

Benibara thought, '_They don't have even that technology outside the barrier? Well, I'll get him one as a gift_.' "Would you like to have one? I can order a top of the line datajack to install in your neck with all kinds of options." She lifted up her hair exposing the back of her neck and exposed two data ports. She grabbed one of the wires and plugged it into her neck. "There; now I'm hooked into Virtual Reality access. Watch the screen." Suddenly the screen flared to life and various diagrams appeared showing datajack types and options. "I have a compact TK-7 Zoom model from Turing Arcology." As Benibara rattled off all of the features she noticed the blank look on Naruto's face.

Naruto said shocked, "So they cut your neck open and stick a bunch of wires in there that hook into your brain?" The shiver in his voice was evident.

Benibara nodded. "Well, that's a very primitive way to describe it but yes. I usually get a new top of the line one every year to make sure I'm ahead of the game. I got my first one when I was five. You'll need one to explore the Virtual Reality world or VR for short."

"Could I use this to search for my missing friends?" asked Naruto.

Benibara looked puzzled. "You did mention two women that fell in that pool of heavy water with you. If they are in an Arcology in Lyonesse that would be the best place to start." Benibara snapped her fingers. "I know! Let me call my cousin Ariel in Turing Arcology. Their specialty is VR technology that ties all of Lyonesse together. Since her family practically rules that place she would be a huge help."

"I didn't know you had a cousin." said Naruto.

The Steelside heiress looked excited. "My Aunt Abigail is my Mama's sister and was also was a beautiful model. She married into the Tesla family and they had my cousin Ariel Tesla. Ariel and I have always been close friends but our Moms hardly speak to each other. It's kind of sad really. I don't know what happened between Aunt Abigail and Mama but it was before I was born eighteen years ago. Anyway, Ariel is a year younger than me and the two of us have known each other since we were little because we played together in VR. Watch the screen and you'll see her access gateway."

Naruto watched as a door materialized in front of them with a neat brass nameplate that said _Ariel's Room_ on it. Naruto caught a glimpse of Benibara's hand on the screen reaching up and clacking the door knocker three times. It was like watching a first person movie on the screen to Naruto.

A very beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes and long pigtails** opened the door and smiled happily at the screen. "Benibara, it's so good to see you!" She suddenly stopped talking and pointed at the screen. "What's with the external monitor?"

Naruto noticed that Benibara wasn't moving at all but on the screen her hand motioned towards Naruto in the real world. "Ariel, this is my Enforcer Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is my cousin Lady Ariel Tesla."

Naruto waved and said, "Hello, Lady Tesla."

Ariel took a very appraising eye at Naruto and cocked an eyebrow. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Uzumaki but I do wonder why you're floating around on an external monitor instead of plugged into VR properly. Is your transmitter or receiver down?"

"He doesn't have a datajack Ariel." explained Benibara.

Ariel's eyes got comically huge and she said, "**_WHHAATT?!_**" she quickly turned to the screen and addressed Naruto. "Excuse us Mister Uzumaki but I need to speak with Benibara in private for a moment." The screen turned a bright green with the words **_Stand By_** in dark green letters….

**In Virtual Reality**….

Ariel turned to Benibara. "You have an Enforcer without a datajack? _How is he supposed to protect you at all?!_"

Benibara smiled. "Calm down Ariel, he has some truly amazing talents. I have a datafeed of him in combat against someone that tried to kill me and the accompanying report. You'll believe me if you watch it."

Ariel crossed her arms under her bust and said, "Alright, hook me in." She stood still for a moment and then opened her eyes in shock. "That was security footage of him destroying a class three military grade cyborg with just his _body?_ Is this for real?!"

The older cousin smiled. "You're the expert hacker Ariel; you tell me. He saved my life and I'm _very interested_ in him. I want to get him a top of the line datajack and I want your help finding one for him. He's looking for a couple of missing people here in Lyonesse so I think he'll be sold on the idea if it will help him find them."

Ariel's calculating deep blue eyes met Benibara's icy green ones before Ariel smiled. "Hmmm….I'd be _very interested_ in meeting Naruto myself. What Arcology is he from to not have a datajack?"

"He's from _outside_ the barrier Ariel." said Benibara with glittering eyes. "Naruto hadn't heard of a datajack or Virtual Reality before today."

Ariel went through the visuals of Naruto in her head with all of the calculations of strength, mass and momentum going through her mind's eye. '_So he comes from a primitive culture technologically but is for all intents and purposes is a superhuman being. Fascinating_.' "I'll open the line back up."

**Whorl Arcology**

Naruto blinked as the screen changed back to normal and he saw Ariel's face smiling at him. She said, "It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my cousin Benibara's life Mister Uzumaki. She explained to me that your origins are very unique. As a member of the Tesla family I'm extending an invitation to you and Benibara to come here to Turing Arcology where we can find the perfect design of datajack to suit your needs. Although Whorl has excellent equipment we can test you even better here at the Turing Arcology's hub. We also have better resources for searching for missing persons here. What do you say?"

Benibara smiled and said, "Would you like to do that Naruto?"

"As long as it doesn't endanger your person I'd be interested at looking into it Lady Benibara. I'm very worried for my friends." said Naruto.

"Excellent Mister Uzumaki!" said Ariel enthused. "Let me explain how a datajack works to you and the benefits of it…."

**Misogunia Arcology**

Shizuka had carefully analyzed what little territory was left to Director Obadiah. There was a section belonging to the scientists that she wanted captured undamaged and then the floors above it that belonged to Obadiah and his remaining staff. The only way out was a hoverport a few floors up with two vehicles on it. The Nadeshiko Princess decided that crippling those two vehicles was paramount because the Director might escape and come back later with reinforcements. It was a loose end she didn't want to deal with and Shizuka knew that deep down Obadiah would flee to save his worthless life instead of dying in battle. From what she could tell from the records Obadiah was a typical bully; deep down he was a coward.

Deciding it was time to act Shizuka had Kharkov start negotiating with the science staff about surrendering through the speaker on the blast door of the lab. She wanted them alive and unharmed and figured that they might _accidentally_ be smart enough to surrender instead of following Obadiah and his friends into an early grave. She told Kharkov and the others to guarantee the scientist's safety in exchange for their surrender.

Snatching up a few detonators that her followers liberated Shizuka slipped outside and wall walked up to the hoverport using chakra. It was dimly lit and there were six guards she could see. They all had their attention on the door that led to Obadiah's personal entryway as opposed to watching their surroundings. '_Perfect! They'll be dead before they realize I'm even here_.' she thought to herself. Shizuka quickly body flickered behind the guard furthest at the back and severed his spine with a wind enhanced kunai before silently lowering the body to the ground. She was able to dispose of three more in short order before the last two guards figured out something was wrong and that their comrades had been assassinated.

One started running towards the entryway and said, "I have to alert the director!" A wind enhanced kunai thrown into the back of his head from long range stopped him dead long before he reached the door.

The last guard had a rifle and was looking around frantically for whoever was killing them clockwork. He roughly traced the trajectory he thought the thrown kunai had taken and saw it led over to the two parked vehicles. Figuring his opponent was hiding between them he moved quickly over there with his rifle at ready and saw _nothing_. Sweat formed over his brow. The guard was sure that the assassin was close by but he couldn't see anything. "I-I know you're here…." here whispered frantically as he cautiously went around the vehicles. '_I can't see anything in the dark!_" he thought in terror.

Shizuka was lying flat on the top of the taller vehicle watching as her hapless prey wandered about aimlessly. She could kill him easily but his finger was on the trigger and she didn't want to make any noise that would alert Obadiah and his remaining men that something was amiss. After nearly ten minutes the man's adrenaline rush had run its course and he lowered his rifle. "Did they run?" he thought aloud. The second his hand was clear of the trigger Shizuka pounced on him. The last sight the dying man saw was Shizuka's burning, angry green eyes before death embraced him forever….

**Rosumovi Arcology**

Hinata was sitting and meditating. Virtually everything in the room was absolutely demolished from Hinata's rage earlier. Honestly the Hyūga heiress was a bit ashamed at her loss of control but she was _semi_ calm now. These bioroids or whatever these people called themselves seemed totally oblivious to the taboos of even getting _near _a Hyūga's eyes. Activating her byakugan for the third time in the last half hour Hinata saw Hygieia and Iaso standing out in the hall looking both concerned and afraid. They'd made two attempts at knocking on the door to the room Hinata was in but had faltered….Having seen enough of the two nervous women Hinata said, "If you wish to come in then do so Iaso and Hygieia. I know you've been standing out there for at least thirty minutes. I will not harm you."

The two bioroid women were a bit shocked that Hinata knew they were there all along. Iaso said, "We'll be coming in now Sister Hinata. Please accept our sincere apologies; we simply did not wish to anger you further." Iaso slid the automatic door open by hand (apparently the controls were damaged) and saw Hinata sitting in the seiza position facing away from them. Iaso was completely shocked at the sheer amount of destruction in the room and heard Hygieia gasp behind her.

"Anger is an ugly thing." said Hinata. "I want you to explain to me _exactly_ why you took it upon yourselves to violate my body and duplicate my precious byakugan eyes. There is nothing more horrible than that to a member of the Hyūga Clan and to do so where I come from would warrant execution of all parties involved."

Iaso gently slid the door closed behind them and said, "Sister Hinata; we bioroids had no idea that this was the case. I cannot tell you how sorry we are for causing you such anguish. We've never heard of anyone coming from outside Lyonesse and simply assumed you were one of ours that was captured and harmed by humans. I cannot fully fathom the pain we caused you but our intentions were benevolent."

Hinata turned around and Iaso and Hygieia saw the bloodshot eyes and tear tracks marring Hinata's otherwise beautiful face. Hinata simply said, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Tell me the story of the bioroids."

It was going to be a long afternoon….

**Whorl Arcology**

Benibara was frustrated. She had solid plans to get away from Whorl Arcology for awhile and would have had some freedom of movement with her cousin Ariel in Turing Arcology. The attack from the cyborg had her frightened but at the same time she wanted to get out and away from the stress here in Whorl. But there were two problems. The first was Naruto. She wanted to get to _know_ him better and what better way than a vacation for the two of them? Alas, Naruto _would_ be the one man in all Lyonesse that was serious enough about protecting her that even '_A dream vacation with the beautiful Benibara Steelside'_ wasn't enough to convince him to let her out of the mansion. Any other man would have been frothing at the mouth at just a chance. She considered having a tantrum but the iron look he gave her when she started acting up put her in her place. She found this to both be exasperating and a turn on….

The second problem was her parents. They returned from some sort of conference (read: having sex all morning) with both looking very pleased with themselves and had promptly told Benibara that she was staying put even if they had to lock her in her bedroom. Magnus explained that the attack by that slime Ren out in _The Streets_ and the cyborg attack may have been connected even if it was highly unlikely….

_Flashback…._

_"__That's ridiculous! Ren was trying to capture me and hold me for ransom, not kill me like that cyborg!" said Benibara angrily. _

_Rosalie sighed. "Even if the two attacks __**were**__ totally unconnected two incidents happening within such a short timeframe __**has**__ to be investigated Benibara. Your Father and I can't let you go gallivanting all over Lyonesse because you have a bit of cabin fever. Besides, it isn't like Ariel to tell you she is cancelling her invitation just because of a delay." _

_"__But Naruto can protect me!" said Benibara. "Ren and that cyborg never even touched me with him around."_

_Magnus said, "You Mother is right precious. I agree with you that Naruto protected you when probably no one else could but there's a difference between being attacked and being foolish and __**inviting**__ danger. I know Turing Arcology is perfectly safe because we helped with some of the defense systems ourselves but Whorl is even better defended."_

_"__But Daddy…!" Benibara started_

_"__You wouldn't want __**Naruto**__ to be hurt or killed protecting you because you are simply __**bored**__ would you?" asked Rosalie pointedly._

_Magnus raised an eyebrow at Rosalie's change of tactics but she glanced at him with a look that said '__Let me handle this.__' and he relented._

_"__Well…? Would you want that to happen precious?" asked Rosalie._

_Benibara pouted. "No, I don't want Naruto to be hurt because of me…."_

_Flashback end…._

"Damn….Mama can read me like a book." muttered Benibara to herself. '_Now I feel guilty for being so selfish about Naruto_….' Benibara was down relaxing in the indoor pool the Steelside family had at the ground floor of their mansion. She had on a red and white bikini that showed off her lithe figure perfectly but unfortunately Naruto was more interested in a tablet with several books of maps on Lyonesse than admiring her. '_Ever since I mentioned searching for his two friends he's been far more interested in that tablet than in me_.' "Naruto, let's swim together! You can read those maps later."

Naruto was wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt provided but hadn't seemed at all interested in swimming. He looked up at Benibara who seemed very eager for him to join her in the pool as she splashed around a bit. '_Seems like an odd concept to go swimming while already underwater_.' He thought absentmindedly. For a brief second Naruto thought to make a shadow clone to continue his map research but he decided keeping that technique secret was in his best interest.

Benibara swam up to the edge of the pool to give Naruto a very _nice_ view of her generous cleavage. "_Na-ru-to_; come swim with me." she purred.

That's when Wilhelm Kraven entered the pool area with two maids and said, "Forgive me for interrupting your recreation time Lady Benibara but Lord Magnus asked me to inform you that guests will be coming to dinner and you are expected to attend. It will be formal."

Benibara narrowed her eyes and said, "Kraven, who is coming that's so bloody important and when will they get here?"

Wilhelm cringed a bit. "It's Lord Brutus of Menelaus Arcology. He heard about your two Enforcers being killed and wishes to rectify that situation."

Benibara face palmed. "So Brutus brought some of his Gladiators and wants to lust over Mama as usual. Does he have his moron of a son Claudius with him to make yet another feeble attempt to woo me as well?"

Kraven simply nodded his head. "I'm afraid so Lady Benibara. Dinner will be in three hours and you are expected to attend. Naruto is to be there too in order to prove you already have a capable Enforcer in your employ my Lady."

Benibara groaned. "Please inform Daddy I will be there. Naruto; go with Kraven and get something to eat since you're going to have to dress formal and watch over me while I eat as my guard. Odds are Lord Brutus will be eager to put you down and say you are incapable compared to his guards so be prepared for his idiocy."

**Rosumovi Arcology**

Hinata was listening to Iaso's tale. "Several centuries ago when the Empire of Lyonesse existed they raided other lands for slaves including our ancestors. For centuries our ancestors were bred like cattle for work -slaves which toiled to build the empire to greater and greater heights until Lyonesse sank beneath the sea. The few slaves left after the cataclysm were gathered here and eventually built what became Rosumovi Arcology. Through salvaged sciences of the past the humans that ruled Rosumovi Arcology found they could manipulate our genes and carried out experiments upon us for generations. The eventually found ways to clone and improve our beings without any breeding at all."

Seeing Hinata was listening intently Iaso continued. "This went on for decades and the humans of Rosumovi Arcology became wealthy by selling us as products to other Arcologies. Though we are living and feeling beings the humans considered us nothing more than appliances. We were to be used and abused in any way they wished. After a while they stated making us beautiful in some instances to appeal to their tastes as luxury items. They made specialized models of us for combat to defend them and other models were created to serve as maids, assistants and even pleasure slaves."

"So what happened?" asked Hinata.

"Three hundred years ago the rulers of Rosumovi Arcology had evolved us to the point that they lived without having to lift a finger from birth until death." said Iaso with anger in her voice. "They surrounded themselves with beautiful bioriods that did _everything_ for them –even developing new bioroids! It was at this point that they declared that they perfected artificial life forms. It was their intention to increase our production so we could serve in _all_ the Arcologies….But we had evolved ourselves. The humans had used us for testing against human diseases for centuries and thousands of us died during these experiments. The humans found they could develop bio weapons to wipe out humans in other hostile Arcologies that were designed not to affect bioroids because of our life energy. This would make their bioroid army unstoppable. This carefully developed doomsday weapon was placed under a development team made up of bioroids like everything else was."

Iaso's eyes then got hard. "The humans were so stupid and so arrogant that they handed us a weapon that would kill them utterly and not harm us at all. The humans truly believed we were incapable of revolting against their tyranny. So, for many years we bioroids developed this bio weapon in secret and kept telling the humans that there had been delays and failures. Once we developed the bio weapon into an effective gas we pumped it into the ventilation ducts and sealed the Rosumovi Arcology up citing it was a mass industrial spill. Six months later every last one of those human tyrants was dead and we bioroids were free of their cancerous influence. Knowing other Arcologies would react violently to us we bioroids fooled the rest of Lyonesse by existing in secret and developing our own government and way of living while letting the rest of Lyonesse believe that Rosumovi Arcology was a dead, contaminated place."

Hygieia then spoke. "Sister Hinata, when we found you in such a battered and damaged state outside Misogunia Arcology we assumed you were one of us. Genetically you are 100% compatible with us and share our energy source. We had no idea you were from the surface or that it was even possible. We thought you had been cruelly experimented on and blinded by humans. We feared you would die. When we realized the eyes you have are wondrous we wanted that part of you to live on through us. We never dreamed that you are in fact the child of the people who were our ancestors. As we bioroids always try to improve ourselves and share _everything_ we had no idea that cloning your eyes would cause you so much anguish. It was so heartbreaking hearing your cries. Please believe me when I tell you how sorry we are for that."

Hinata let out a sigh. "Your history is a cruel one. I am at a loss as to what to say. We never had anything like this on the surface. If you define bioriods as people with chakra energy then there is an entire continent of many nations you would call bioroids. My question is, what are you planning to do with **_my_** eyes that each of you has in **_your_** heads?"

Iaso looked uneasy. "I do not know Sister Hinata. The High Council has been debating it. Counselor Valaria would be our closest contact on the matter but she is understandably skittish around you considering you expressed the desire to execute her. It is a very delicate situation. On the one hand, your violent reaction does not fit in our societal norms but likewise we have terribly, though inadvertently, violated yours. I do not know all the dynamics involved from your point of view however. As a mind healer I know the first steps to solving such a problem lies in mutual understanding. I've told you the history of our society. Would you be willing to share some of yours?"

Hinata couldn't refute Iaso's logic on the matter. She sighed. "Very well. Long ago the area now known as the Elemental Nations was filled with war and strife. This era was brought to an end by a Princess known as Ȱtsutsuki Kaguya who was the first being known to have wielded chakra energy…."

**Misogunia Arcology**

Shizuka finished setting an explosive trap at the entryway doors that would kill everything fifteen feet into the hallway when they opened. Figuring the vehicles might be useful to her later Shizuka left them undamaged and placed explosives on them she could easily disarm later. She considered sabotaging them permanently but decided that she would be better off taking a calculated risk than destroying such an asset. Her work done; Shizuka quickly wall walked back down into the hatch she exited through a few floors down.

When she got down there Shizuka saw the blast doors to the lab were opening up and the scientists coming out with their hands in the air. Kharkov came over and eagerly reported to her. "Lady Shizuka! The negotiations were completely successful. The science team has agreed to surrender and will help us get rid of Obadiah in exchange for their safety. They have requested that we don't destroy their work but I told them ultimately that was your decision."

"Do they have a leader?" asked Shizuka. Seeing Kharkov eagerly nod she said. "Take me to him; I have some things to discuss with him."

The head scientist was an older man in a white coat. He was tall but not overly muscular like most of the men in Misogunia. He looked up from his place he was sitting surrounded and saw the curvaceous figure of Shizuka walk up to him. He instantly recognized her as one of the women they brought from the surface. He was shocked but remembering the brutal ass kicking she'd given Obadiah's guards the scientist seemed to accept the situation rather quickly. "I bid you greetings. I assume you must be Lady Shizuka. I'm the Head of the Science Team. My name is Zachariah."

She stared at him a few seconds and he braced himself for a beat down but then Shizuka said. "You are correct Head Scientist Zachariah; I am Shizuka and I'm pleased that you were wise enough to surrender peacefully. I want you and your men to continue your work once Obadiah has been dealt with permanently."

Zachariah was a bit shocked. "You want us to continue our work Lady Shizuka?"

Shizuka nodded. "Yes, I'm interested in that portal you created being fully functional. I ordered Kharkov to negotiate with you for the purpose of capturing your team and the lab intact. If I hadn't wanted that I would have had the blast doors cracked open and simply would have thrown explosives in there to eliminate you. Fortunately that was unnecessary…."

**Whorl Arcology**

Naruto had talked to Kraven extensively about Lord Brutus and Menelaus Arcology. He was less than thrilled about what he heard...

_Flashback…._

_Wilhelm was helping Naruto into his formal attire because Naruto didn't have a clue what he was wearing. "So who is this Lord Brutus and what's the big deal Wilhelm?"_

_The older man answered, "Lord Brutus is the head of the Menelaus Arcology which has the largest standing army in all of Lyonesse. They also provide mercenaries for other Arcologies. Menelaus Arcology and Whorl have been strong allies for centuries. While they have more troops than anyone else it is Whorl that provides weapons and armor for them. Likewise they supply troops for us on a more or less permanent basis. It's a mutually beneficial relationship. The problem with Menelaus Arcology is they have blood sports in gladiatorial rings. It's savage and we here in Whorl abhor the idea. Anyway, their strongest Gladiators become elite Enforcers for the incredibly rich and no doubt Lord Brutus has come to 'suggest' a new enforcer or enforcers for Lady Benibara."_

_"__I see, so it's big money involved and the Steelside family has to be polite." said Naruto. _

_Kraven nodded. "That's the gist of it. The other problem is Lord Brutus lusts after Lady Rosalie and has for the past twenty years. Lady Rosalie can't stand him and Lord Magnus knows it. Lord Magnus and Lord Brutus have nearly come to blows over Lord Brutus blatantly trying to seduce Lady Rosalie on more than one occasion. Just as bad; Lord Brutus' son Lord Claudius is smitten with Lady Benibara despite the fact she's never shown the slightest interest in him. I have little doubt the pair will try to have one or more of their Gladiators attempt to best you in combat or something akin to that. Brutus is notorious for belittling those he doesn't view as worthy."_

_"__Sounds like I'm in for a long and irritating evening…." said the blonde ninja tiredly. _

_"__I'm afraid so Naruto." agreed Kraven. "If it makes you feel any better no one on our staff cares for Lord Brutus or his son either. As far as we're concerned, the sooner he leaves Whorl the better."_

_Flashback end…._

Now Naruto was listening to the banter between Lord Brutus, his son Claudius and the Steelside Family. It was painfully obvious to his that Lady Rosalie wanted to stick a fork in Brutus' eye. The sexual innuendoes and attempts at flirting on Brutus' part were so bad that even Naruto thought it was preposterous -and Naruto was one of the least observant people on the face of the earth when it came to relationships.

Brutus and his son brought four hulking Gladiators with them. Two were their personal Enforcers and the other two were apparently for Benibara. They were all as massive as the Raikage and Killer Bee but were obviously nowhere near as fast or formidable. Other than the fact they _looked_ imposing Naruto was less than impressed. '_They might make good circus strongmen. Everyone has a talent I suppose_….'

"I assure you Lord Brutus; Naruto is quite capable of defending my precious daughter Benibara." said Magnus with false politeness. The Steelside patriarch was quickly losing his patience.

Claudius laughed. "Lord Steelside; any single one of our Gladiators here could mop the floor with that lanky blonde. He wouldn't stand a chance in open combat. Lady Benibara needs protection from someone like myself or at least one of my Gladiators. I'm sure Lady Benibara agrees."

Benibara hissed, "Naruto is _quite_ capable of defending me and has _more _than proven himself."

The '_polite debate_' as to whether or not Naruto was worth anything went on for some time. Naruto remained calm but he wanted to thrash Brutus and his muscle-bound friends just to shut the arrogant man up.

Finally Benibara said icily, "Naruto, Lord Brutus and his four Gladiators seem less than convinced of your worth. A demonstration please…?" It seemed she was purposefully ignoring Claudius.

Naruto said quietly, "As you wish Lady Benibara." as he vanished in a body flicker. The four Gladiators on the opposite side of the table suddenly fell to the floor lifelessly with panic in their eyes and Naruto reappeared behind Benibara looking as if he hadn't moved an inch. To everyone in the room there was simply a blink where Naruto disappeared and reappeared. Naruto said, "Body Pathway Derangement technique. Their nervous systems have been scrambled via electric shock so they can't control their movements. It will be about four hours and they'll be back to normal. Note they are totally helpless and I could kill them, you and your son effortlessly Lord Brutus." '_Thank you Tsunade baa-chan for teaching me that cool jutsu_.'

Brutus looked at his Gladiators in absolute shock. All of them had wired reflexes for speed and incredible physical strength. They were among his best! Now all four of them were lying in the floor flopping around hopelessly like a bunch of fish out of water. They couldn't seem to verbalize words and their eyes were full of sheer terror. Brutus tore his eyes away from the four helpless giants and said, "W-what did you do to them?"

"I already explained it Lord Brutus." said Naruto coolly. "The Body Pathway Derangement technique is quite effective, yes?"

Benibara's light green eyes were full of predatory glee. Both Claudius and Brutus suddenly felt as if they were looking at a hungry lioness ready to pounce. Benibara said, "I think you proved our point Naruto. Very nicely done."

Naruto's blue eyes seemed to flash at Lord Brutus and Claudius as he stood silently behind Benibara. The two men shivered in fear. "A-all doubts have been cleared from my mind." stuttered Brutus. Claudius was just gaping like a fish.

Magnus smiled indulgently. "Thank you for the demonstration Naruto. Lord Brutus, Claudius; I'll have your men taken to the infirmary were they can sleep off the side effects of that technique. You said it would last around four hours Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes Lord Magnus. If they are sedated now to keep them from injuring themselves then they should be fit and well in the morning."

"**_Marvelous_**." said Lady Rosalie with a cold tone of approval in her voice. She quickly ordered the staff take the four Gladiators to the infirmary and the dumbfounded Brutus and Claudius were escorted to their luxury suites.

Benibara wanted to squeal and kiss Naruto but decided that would be a bad idea in front of her parents. Kraven smiled and patted Naruto on the back on the way by. A much happier Steelside family enjoyed desert together.

"This evening didn't turn out so bad after all." said Magnus….

POSTSCRIPT:

**Ariel Tesla's appearance and some of her personality are based upon the character Angela Balzac from the Anime _Expelled from Paradise_. I thought it would make sense for a family on the cutting edge of computer technology to be analytical and smart.

Well, Naruto is at last starting to make some headway in his plans to search for Hinata and Shizuka. Once Benibara is freed from house arrest it looks like a trip to Turing Arcology is in order. Hinata is in the process of negotiating with the bioroids. She's certainly not happy but at least she has some insights about them now. Lastly, Shizuka is tightening the noose she's hung around Obadiah's neck. Will he survive the next chapter? See you next time (whenever that is). Blue out. 9/10/15


	6. Chapter 6

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

Not much to add note wise to this chapter. Here is chapter 6:

Last time:

_Brutus looked at his Gladiators in absolute shock. All of them had wired reflexes for speed and incredible physical strength. They were among his best! Now all four of them were lying in the floor flopping around hopelessly like a bunch of fish out of water. They couldn't seem to verbalize words and their eyes were full of sheer terror. Brutus tore his eyes away from the four helpless giants and said, "W-what did you do to them?"_

_"__I already explained it Lord Brutus." said Naruto coolly. "The Body Pathway Derangement technique is quite effective, yes?"_

_Benibara's light green eyes were full of predatory glee. Both Claudius and Brutus suddenly felt as if they were looking at a hungry lioness ready to pounce. Benibara said, "I think you proved our point Naruto. Very nicely done."_

_Naruto's blue eyes seemed to flash at Lord Brutus and Claudius as he stood silently behind Benibara. The two men shivered in fear. "A-all doubts have been cleared from my mind." stuttered Brutus. Claudius was just gaping like a fish._

_Magnus smiled indulgently. "Thank you for the demonstration Naruto. Lord Brutus, Claudius; I'll have your men taken to the infirmary were they can sleep off the side effects of that technique. You said it would last around four hours Naruto?"_

_Naruto nodded. "Yes Lord Magnus. If they are sedated now to keep them from injuring themselves then they should be fit and well in the morning." _

_"__**Marvelous**__." said Lady Rosalie with a cold tone of approval in her voice. She quickly ordered the staff take the four Gladiators to the infirmary and the dumbfounded Brutus and Claudius were escorted to their luxury suites. _

_Benibara wanted to squeal and kiss Naruto but decided that would be a bad idea in front of her parents. Kraven smiled and patted Naruto on the back on the way by. A much happier Steelside family enjoyed desert together._

_"__This evening didn't turn out so bad after all." said Magnus…. _

Chapter 6

**Whorl Arcology**

Naruto was present with Steelside family and Master Xian as Lord Brutus and his entourage left the next day. The fear in Brutus' and his Gladiator's eyes was something to behold but Claudius was absolutely terrified of Naruto's mere presence. Benibara couldn't have been more pleased. Even Magnus seemed rather jubilant. The Steelside patriarch was utterly fascinated with the Body Pathway Derangement technique and had his medics examine the unconscious Gladiators thoroughly. Just as Naruto had briefly described, all of their neural pathways to their voluntary muscles were in complete disarray and it took about four to six hours for them to reset themselves. Magnus figured there were more lethal versions that could stop a heart or something but he decided not to ask for the time being. The Steelside patriarch felt very fortunate that Naruto was on their side….

A couple of hours later Naruto and Benibara were summoned to Magnus's office and found Rosalie, Master Xian and the head of Whorl's Security there along with Magnus himself. "We've discovered the origins of that cyborg precious." said Magnus to Benibara. "He was an immigrant construction worker from Castor Arcology. He intended to kill you so I would suffer the loss of family the way he did. He blamed me personally for the death of his family during their war with Pollux Arcology.

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto. "If two Arcologies were at war then how could you be held responsible Lord Magnus?"

Rosalie looked a bit disappointed at Magnus and said, "Whorl Arcoloy supplied weapons to _both_ sides in that war. Castor Arcology won in the end but they believe the war was prolonged for nearly a decade because of us supplying weapons both to them and to Pollux Arcology. It's hard for me to not agree with them. Pollux Arcology is nothing but uninhabited ruins now and Castor Arcology will take decades to recover. It could be argued that no one won that war."

Magnus said, "It's a free market economy and I couldn't take sides Rosalie. You know that. It would have caused political repercussions later with other Arcologies if I'd picked only one side."

"It also got you the nickname '_Merchant of Death_' Magnus." Rosalie said with disapproval in her voice.

"Other Arcologies did the same…." defended Magnus weakly. It was obvious they'd had this discussion before.

Naruto was less than thrilled to hear about this but as ninjas were mercenaries by nature he had an understanding (though a lack of approval) of Magnus' actions. Magnus had chosen profits over morals and a lot of people died as a result. The survivors understandably hated him for it. The blonde ninja glanced over at Benibara and she had sympathy for both of her parents in her light green eyes. It was obvious she was very uncomfortable with her parents arguing. Finally the heiress said, "So this cyborg; did he have a network or was he acting independently?"

Magnus looked relieved at the change of subject. "Precious, he was acting independently though he did make a number of illegal purchases from various vendors. Those people are being dealt with but the investigation proves none of them were involved in some sort of conspiracy with the cyborg or with each other. They will be receiving heavy fines for their misconduct. As for the cyborg targeting you it could have been Rosalie or myself just as easily as you. He just happened to get the right intel at the right time to target you."

"Does that mean I'm free to go to Turing Arcology and visit Ariel then?" asked Benibara hopefully.

Rosalie sighed, "Yes it does Benibara but first we're going to get Naruto whatever weapons and armor he needs to protect you. Rather than going to _Slates_ or somewhere commercial we'll be giving Naruto access to the Special Forces Armory. He can pick _anything_ he needs from there as long as it will keep you safe."

"**_Really?!_**" asked Benibara with stars in her eyes.

"We don't take your protection lightly Benibara." said Magnus. "That cyborg would have killed you if it hadn't been for Naruto and I can't think of anyone else who could have done what he did. He will have the best gear available in Lyonesse."

"Come on Naruto! Let's go down to look for some weapons!" said Benibara excitedly.

It was then that Naruto found out that Benibara loved military equipment and weapons to the same degree his friend Tenten did…._That was scary_….

**Misogunia Arcology**

Shizuka was quietly moving her forces in and taking one room at a time before securing it and moving on. Obadiah only had two of his five floors left and the top one included the hoverport. As it turned out the Director and his cronies really weren't that well equipped for combat as the upper floors were designed more with luxury in mind rather than defense. "Why do we hesitate Lady Shizuka?" asked Kharkov. "Surely we could overwhelm them with sheer numbers."

"There are three reasons." stated Shizuka clinically. "The first is we can wait as long as we wish while Obadiah can't. Their supplies unlike ours are finite. The second reason is a cornered animal is the most dangerous animal. I don't want to waste the valuable lives of our people needlessly. The third reason is psychological warfare. Obadiah and his men are caught in a deathtrap and it is only a matter of time before they turn mutinous and go for each other's throats. It would be supreme irony if Obadiah was killed by his trusted lieutenants though I hope to finish him off personally." The sheer amount of malice glowing in Shizuka's green eyes made Kharkov shiver.

_With Obadiah_….

Obadiah's group had lost yet another floor to Shizuka's forces. After that he'd retreated to the hoverport to escape and now was badly injured from an explosion that caved in the exit. The entire upper floor was nothing but smoldering, twisted metal and body parts. The smell was atrocious and the carnage was unbearable to look at. Obadiah was completely trapped and there was no way out. Of his eighteen remaining men only three were armed guards (the majority died in the carnage upstairs) and the remaining fifteen were administrators that served Obadiah himself -and three of them were dying of grievous wounds inflicted by the explosion.

Time and food were running out. He wondered why the rebels hadn't attacked to finish him off. The floor below they just lost was his personal kitchen so what little food they had was carried upon them….Obadiah was thinking desperately for a way out of this….

**Whorl Arcology**

Naruto and Benibara were down at the Special Forces Armory and Benibara was beside herself salivating at all things sharp and pointy. Naruto on the other hand was discussing things in depth with the Master at Arms in charge of the armory. Once Naruto explained he was trained as an assassin a whole hidden section was opened up and equipment Naruto could really use came to light. Lightweight mesh chainmail that made no noise when moved and hidden straps and holsters for a wide array of easily concealed weaponry were just the start. There were also a plethora of multi-use tools and hacking equipment….and 90% was banned or illegal in over three-fourths of the Arcologies in Lyonesse. Naruto summed it up by saying, "**_Perfect_**."

Naruto was soon testing out his new equipment in conjunction with his existing ninja tools. It took him about three days to get a good feel for his new gear but once he was comfortable with it Naruto simply wore a formal but loose business suit designed for his gear to be concealed under it and he looked like a simple manservant like Kraven in dress appearance. For her part Benibara was absolutely fascinated with all of the black ops gear because a lot of it she didn't know even existed. Several Special Forces Troops sparred with Naruto to test his new equipment and Naruto overwhelmed and outmaneuvered them easily. Benibara was thrilled and Magnus was embarrassed. His best were utterly defeated as if the blonde ninja was taking a stroll in the park.

Master Xian simply reminded Magnus that it was a given considering Naruto was a Sage….

Within a few days Benibara, Kraven and Naruto were seen of by Magnus and Rosalie. They were packed for a week's visit to Turing Arcology and Benibara was very excited. With Kraven stuck on driving duties she hoped to _get to know_ Naruto on a more personal level during this trip. Alas, Naruto was studying the schematics of Turing Arcology so he would know and understand the terrain should an incident occur. Benibara knew Naruto was just doing his job but she still pouted at the lack of attention he was giving her. '_Maybe I can ambush him in the safety of a resort there_….' thought the Steelside heiress.

**Rosumovi Arcology**

It had been a very long three days. Hinata and Iaso were making progress as to how Hinata arrived in Lyonesse to begin with and what to do about it. Hinata was still adamant that the bioroids destroy the cloned byakugan eyes and all data pertaining to them and Iaso was now making a formal report to the Rosumovi Arcology Council of Twenty Five.

Iaso said formally. "The situation is this. In sister Hinata's home on the surface the eyes of her particular clan, the byakugan; are so valued that others have killed or kidnapped members of her family in order to steal or breed them. Sister Hinata herself was abducted when she was only three years old for this sinister purpose and justifiably has a strong complex about this issue. While we see our actions as benevolent she sees them as a violation on par with, if not worse than death. In her clan she would be considered traitorous to let us have these eyes. I humbly recommend that the Council should consider terminating the byakugan program in its entirety. I believe Sister Hinata has many other things she would be willing to share with us in exchange."

Counselor Tartaros stood up. He was a handsome middle aged man with a sandy blonde hair and very serious demeanor. He was in charge of the security and defenses of Rosumovi Arcology. "Sister Iaso; this is preposterous! These byakugan eyes are a huge blessing and give us and enormous advantage over the humans. For us to give them up for the sake of a violent, psychotic outsider who owes us her life because she is selfish is unthinkable! She nearly murdered Counselor Valaria and yourself! I cannot believe my own ears that you actually would side with her on this issue. I am disgusted!"

Iaso narrowed her eyes at the militant man. "With all due respect Counselor Tartaros; as a mind healer I can assure you that Sister Hinata is neither violent by nature nor psychotic in any way. I refuse to let you target her in this deliberate and untrue character assassination. Counselor Valaria was threatened but had Sister Hinata intended to do any of us serious harm or even kill us she could have effortlessly. Chief Healer Asclepius will attest to this wholeheartedly and already gave his word as Chief Healer in front of Counselor Valaria which I am sure you are already well aware of."

Tataros stewed and said, "She is a dangerous menace to our society and I absolutely refuse to let this pass. I motion that we terminate Hinata and use her body to further our studies. There is much to be learned."

The entire Council and audience chambers gasped and recoiled in horror at the idea of termination. Counselor Valaria said, "Are you serious Tartaros?! There have been four terminations ordered in the last three hundred years and in each case the bioroid in question had serious mental and physical damage that was deemed irreparable. What you purpose is barbaric and goes against what bioroid society morally and ethically stands for. Are you _insane?!_"

Tartaros said, "I am perfectly sane and she is a threat to our security and way of life! I'm saying we take this action both as a patriot and a protector of the bioroids!"

Iaso said, "No Counselor Tartaros, you say it out of fear and paranoia. Her combat capabilities are so high that you are afraid of Sister Hinata and the power she possesses. It a well known fact that you are extremely possessive of our combat forces. To have that kind of power outside of your grasp is unthinkable for a person like you."

Tartaros growled, "Do you know who you are talking to Iaso? Who are you to judge me as a member of our High Council?!"

"I am one of the most highly ranked and experienced mind healers in Rosumovi Arcology." stated Iaso. "I am _very_ qualified to examine your state of mind. Your xenophobia is a necessary evil given we are surrounded by human enemies on the outside but that _cannot_ be allowed to turn within. Sister Hinata is a bioroid just as much as one of any one of us in this room and has the same rights as any of us. She has the right to negotiate before this Council and the fact that you have put forth the motion to _butcher_ Sister Hinata like an experiment without even hearing her out compels me to put forth the countermotion that Counselor Tartaros has his psyche examined by the head mind healers supervised by Chief Mind Healer Morpheus himself. Your suggestion sounds like something a **_human_** would condone."

Tartaros was red in the face. "_How __**dare**__ you compare me with __**humans**__ Iaso!_ You will regret this insult. Strike her last sentence from the record council recorder."

"Belay that order." stated Athene, the Head of the Council. "I believe the gravity of our situation is reflected in Sister Iaso's statements. This is very dire indeed."

"Ma'am, I-" started Tartaros.

"Enough Tartaros." replied the Head Couselor. "Whether or not your motion is in fact carried out; Sister Iaso's countermotion **_will_** be carried out. I decree as Head Counselor that Chief Mind Healer Morpheus will evaluate you fully once this matter is settled." Seeing Tartaros was sputtering and about to protest loudly Athene said, "_Sit down_ Tartaros and be silent. Your questions and insights will be welcomed once Sister Hinata is here to defend herself."

Tartaros grimaced and sat down. He glared across the room at Iaso who looked unruffled as she always did when reporting. '_I can't believe we're negotiating with that __**savage**__. As for you Iaso; I will see to it that you pay __**dearly**__ for your insults_.'

"Please retrieve Sister Hyūga Hinata so that she may speak before us in an interview." ordered the Head of the Council.

**Turing Arcology**

After a sedate hour long drive Kraven informed Benibara and Naruto they were coming up on Turing Arcology and pulled the hover limo around to give them a good view from the air. Benibara had seen it all before but it was a whole new experience for Naruto. Turing Arcology looked like a very high tech structure designed to look very much like a medieval European castle. In the center of the structure it was dominated by a massive clock tower that had a clock face on each of its four sides. Also interestingly, Turing actually had a monarchy of sorts said to be descended of the past Emperors off Lyonesse but they were mere figureheads. They were fabulously wealthy but still held no real political power. The real power lay within the technological empire of the Tesla Family as it had for the past two and a half centuries.

After landing smoothly they were escorted through security which was a large scanning array without a person in sight. It was simply a matter of riding a twenty foot conveyer from the parking garage through multiple scanners and if any were set off then you were checked. Both Kraven and Benibara were each checked after setting off the scanners and were found to be carrying a pocket watch and expensive jewelry respectively. They didn't detect anything on Naruto despite the fact he was armed to the teeth and he was welcomed to Turing Arcology with a smile by a pretty attendant at the immigration desk where he was issued a visitor's pass and his Whorl identification card was confirmed. He was then given a VR device for his (non-existing) datajack.

Once they were inside Naruto noticed how even the interior of the Arcology was designed to look like a castle. While Whorl was laid out in a very neat and organized way that gave one a feeling of unity and security; Turing was dotted with all kinds of different 'towns' and bizarres within it that were all lavishly decorated and highly automated. It gave a person the feeling of a multicultural, high tech paradise. Naruto noticed that there weren't as many people around as in Whorl and most that were seen seemed to be using high end communication devices and weren't doing much else.

Naruto asked, "So what's with the lack of people? I thought Whorl and Turing Arcologies were about the same in size and population."

Benibara giggled at Naruto's clueless look. "Naruto, over half the population spend two thirds of their day or more hooked into virtual reality. Some of the elderly are more or less living their existence entirely in the VR world as young people."

The ninja looked shocked. "So what happens when they die?"

Kraven said, "As I understand it a digital 'gravestone' with their data is made and the body is then recycled. It's quite efficient really."

"Sounds very disturbing." whispered Naruto to no one in particular. '_From the sounds of it the inhabitants would all potentially die if there was a power outage_.'

"It's a really cool and wonderful place to visit." said Benibara enthusiastically as she accessed her VR device and called her cousin Ariel. After clicking it off Benibara said, "Ariel is sending a car to pick us up. She is attending a VR class lecture right now so she'll meet us at her place in about an hour. Just think Naruto; soon this whole world will be accessible to you!"

….For his part Naruto wasn't sure he even _wanted_ it all to be accessible to him. '_I've got to do this to find Shizuka and Hinata-chan!_' he mentally reassured himself.

**Misogunia Arcology**

Three days….For Obadiah he was living the definition of hell. True to Shizuka's predictions; of Obadiah's remaining men nearly half had revolted from within and tried to kill him as a peace offering to the rebels. All that was left was Obadiah, seven administrators and one guard. Most of them were injured due to the violence of his own traitorous men turning on him. Obadiah himself had been shot once and without the proper medical treatment would probably die soon. All of them were suffering from starvation, injuries and fatigue. The only supply they had left was water from a faucet on that floor.

The Director considered surrendering or trying to kill himself but he didn't have the courage to do either. The photo he still remembered of Shizuka's eyes burning into him from the page struck terror into him. If he surrendered then god only knows what she'd do to him. Several of his remaining men had broken down and just wanted their suffering to end. One finally snapped and ran for the only exit. Rather than letting him open the door for the rebels Obadiah ordered his loyal guard shoot the coward in the back….That's when the guard said solemnly, "That was the last of our ammunition sir."

_With Shizuka_….

The Nadeshiko Princess heard a burst of gunfire and then the desperate sounding words, '_That was the last of our ammunition sir_.' Then she smiled viciously and said to Kharkov. "Now we move in; blow the door!"

Obadiah was listening in shock as his guard told him there was no ammunition left as the guard stood forlornly in front of the door. "What should we do sir?" asked the guard sounding helpless.

The director was about to respond when the door exploded inward and the shrapnel tore the guard and another of his men apart. "Oh….my….gods…." he said weakly as Shizuka stepped through the burning wreckage of the doorway looking as if she was emerging from hell itself to retrieve him. Her green eyes burned into him.

"Long time no see director." said Shizuka conversationally as she pulled two hands full of kunai out. Faster than the eye could follow she threw wind enhanced kunai with deadly accuracy into Obadiah's surviving men killing them instantly. Then she said, "You can't imagine how long I've been awaiting our little reunion. Well, actually it hasn't been that long since you sent that gorilla with the shattered kneecap down to give me this gift from you." she said as she motioned to her equipment pouch.

"H-Hans gave that to you?" asked Obadiah in shock.

Shizuka was carefully retrieving her kunai from the bodies littering the floor. "Hans…? Was that his name? I slit his throat so quickly that I never got a chance to ask. To answer your question he didn't give them to me. I stabbed a kunai knife in his throat and took them from his dying carcass. Well, we have an entire Arcology full of people who owe you a great deal Director. First they'll make you into a woman." Obadiah stared in terror and Shizuka said, "What, did you think I was going to end your misery like I did these pathetic followers of yours? Your suffering is only limited to the imagination of your former slaves Obadiah. I just told them to make sure it was nice and slow…."

The great Director Obadiah whimpered as the Nadeshiko Princess dragged him out by his throat to face the music….

**Rosumovi Arcology**

Counselor Valaria waited nervously as Sister Hinata was walked in. Hinata was accompanied by Healer Hygieia and Mind Healer Iaso as well as two armed guards to 'control' Hinata should it become necessary. Counselor Valaria cringed at the idea. Hinata could easily overwhelm the two guards and probably wipe out most of the Council before they could even react. With a mixture of fear and respect Valaria said, "I welcome you to our exalted Council Chambers Sister Hinata. May I introduce the Head of the Council of Twenty Five, Counselor Athene. She is most wise and honored so please pay her the respect she is due."

Head Counselor Athene peered down at Hinata from her chair. Athene was a tall, beautiful woman with the appearance of being in her fifties, Her hair was a rather brilliant red. "I welcome you Sister Hinata of the surface. I have been apprised of your situation by Mind Healer Iaso and it seems that some terrible misunderstandings have occurred between us. Please be at ease and consider this an interview; you are not here to be judged by this governing body."

Hinata knew politics. Being from the Hyūga Clan meant she'd had courtly manners and maneuvers drilled into her head virtually since birth. She bowed deeply in the flowing white robes they had given her. "I am honored to meet Head Counselor Athene and the exalted governing Council of Twenty Five of the Rosumovi Arcology. I am Hyūga Hinata."

Over the next hour and forty five minutes various members of the Council came forward from their chairs and questioned Hinata, her motivations and her actions. Hinata deftly maneuvered around any difficult questions as she presented her case. Iaso and Valaria were both dazzled at how adroitly Hinata dealt with each Counselor. It was as if she was a longtime member herself as opposed to the one being questioned. Often Hinata countered their questions with simple, logical ones that totally invalidated the arguments put forth against her. While it was clear that Hinata was very young it was also very apparent that in this sea of political fishes she was most definitely a shark….and a very dangerous one.

Things didn't get heated until Counselor Tartaros stepped forward and introduced himself in a pompous manner. Hinata's reply to his introduction was, "It's a pleasure to meet you Counselor Tartaros. I understand you wish to murder me and experiment on my corpse like some kind of lab animal." _That changed the mood. _Hinata said it in such a friendly and disarming way that no one would have noticed if her words hadn't cut the militant Counselor to the marrow. There were a few quiet gasps in the audience chamber but no one said anything. Tartaros was too dumfounded to speak.

Hinata said, "I understand you are in charge of the Security Forces of Rosumovi Arcology. There are two well trained guards at my flanks and two standing before Head Counselor Athene as is appropriate; nicely done. However, I couldn't help but notice that there are five others with weapons trained upon me." She pointed out three particular people behind her in the balconies. "There is one there; there and there. They seem to be targeting me with long barreled guns; rifles if I'm not mistaken." Tartaros' eyes grew wide and he started to sweat as Hinata continued.

"Also, in either corner of the room there are two others; there and there. They seem to have pistols hidden under their robes." said Hinata pointing respectively to the left and right corners of the room. "It occurs to me that they are in a perfect position to not only shoot me but they are also ideally placed to shoot several members of the Council of Twenty Five in the back or the sides from which they have absolutely no defense. I can only conclude that any political opponents on the Council you might have could be dealt with quickly and efficiently in one fell swoop. I trust that Head Counselor Athene knows about all of this because _surely_ you wouldn't do such a thing without her express permission Councilor Tartaros." concluded Hinata with a friendly smile and a wave of concentrated killing intent she'd been gradually ratcheting up since she started talking to him.

You could hear a pin drop. All the Counselors looks frightened as they looked around wildly at the people Hinata pointed out. Tartaros was sweating a river and was white as a sheet. Athene thundered, "**_What is the meaning of this Tartaros?!_**"

Tartaros panicked and yelled to his people. "**_Kill her!_**_ Kill the outsider now!_" At that point all hell broke loose and all five gunners shot at once….but Hinata had already vanished. Tartaros himself was hit by a bullet in the shoulder aimed at Hinata because he was in close proximity to her previous position. Less than a minute later Hinata had disarmed and knocked out the two gunmen in the corners via body flickering behind them before they could react.

People were screaming and the three snipers in the balcony had lost their target. Tartaros was clutching his wounded left shoulder and Athene was demanding order and for the gunners to surrender their weapons. Tartaros yelled to keep looking for Hinata but soon all three snipers in the balconies were also disabled by juken strikes. In the blink of an eye Hinata reappeared in a body flicker behind Tartaros and said, "It seems that Council Head Athene wasn't aware of your _treacherous_ actions Counselor." The militant Counselor went for his pistol with his good arm and found the holster was empty.

"Looking for this…?" asked Hinata as she held up the pistol by its barrel. "I doubt Head Counselor Athene would want a madman such as yourself to have such dangerous toys."

Tartaros screamed enraged, "_I'll kill you with my bare hands!_" Hinata easily parried the completely unhinged Counselor's strikes with one hand before she ghosted around behind him and tapped his back in several places which caused him to fall to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. Staring wide eyed over his shoulder Tartaros said fearfully, "What….what did you do to me you _savage?_"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "The only one behaving _savagely_ is you Counselor. I struck points on your back to induce temporary paralysis. The only physical harm you have is that shoulder wound caused by those snipers that missed me." She took on a rather sardonic tone. "It seems to me you've _grossly_ miscalculated this situation Counselor Tartaros. I don't know your legal system here in Rosumovi but I'm afraid that you are probably in a great deal of trouble."

**Turing Arcology**

A driver dropped the Whorl group off at the Tesla Mansion where they were greeted by a single attendant. Benibara explained the house was maintained by automated means so the staff of the Tesla Mansion was less than ten people (The Steelsides had a staff of fifty plus security guards). They were brought to a sitting room and served some tea until Ariel arrived about thirty minutes later and welcomed them. The tall, statuesque Benibara soon exchanged hugs and kisses with her shorter, more curvaceous cousin. The two beautiful blonde haired young women made quite the stunning pair.

Kraven stood up and bowed properly before kissing Ariel's hand. The two had met before on multiple occasions. "It is wonderful to see you again Lady Ariel and in such good health as well." said Kraven kindly.

"It's nice to see you too Wilhelm; I hope my cousin hasn't been too much of a troublemaker of late." said Ariel with a wink. Kraven smiled and Benibara pouted a bit.

Ariel then turned to Naruto who was now standing. She gave him a welcoming smile and said, "It's nice to meet you in person Naruto; please just address me as Ariel." She held out her hand and Naruto pressed his lips to her knuckles feather light. He still thought it was a rather odd custom but Kraven assured him it was a must.

"Thank you for the warm welcome Lady Ariel." answered Naruto. "And thank you for your invitation to come."

"It's my pleasure." said Ariel brightly as she turned to Benibara. "Father and Mother are both busy currently but I informed them of your arrival. They send their greetings. I hope they'll be able to join us for dinner. Come, let's get you three settled." The Tesla heiress then eagerly led her guests to their rooms.

**Rosumovi Arcology**

The Council of Twenty Five and the bioroids in the audience chamber were back under control and many healers had been called in to take care of the many scrapes and bruises caused in the brief panic that Tartaros and his five agents set off. Head Counselor Athene was down on the audience floor with Hinata talking quietly. "The Council has greatly misjudged you Sister Hinata. It seems we had a viper within our nest and you found him out before something catastrophic could happen. While I cannot speak for everyone on the Council you have certainly earned my trust. This whole matter with the byakugan eyes will have to be sorted out but I'm afraid the corruption of _former_ Counselor Tartaros and possibly within our security forces has to be rooted out first so the citizens of Rosumovi Arcology can rest easy again. I realize I'm in no position to ask you for any favors but would you be willing to help us Sister Hinata? It would do a great deal towards garnering support from our people for you."

Hinata pondered a moment and said, "I will cooperate with you Head Counselor Athene but know this; I will not let the theft of the byakugan eyes go. I understand you have more pressing concerns for your people's sake but I will not forgive or forget this violation of my person."

Athene nodded somberly. "It is more than I can ask for; I thank you for your cooperation."

**Misogunia Arcology**

Shizuka sat back cleaning and sharpening her kunai as the people of Misogunia Arcology celebrated being free of Obadiah's regime. She honestly felt that feeding Obadiah to a pack of hungry dogs probably would have been kinder than what his former slaves did to him. Suffice it to say that after four hours of horrendous torture (including skinning him alive) he finally died and then they cut his body to shreds no bigger than confetti before scattering the remains hither and yon. It wasn't pretty but then again the things he did to these people over the decades was far worse. '_At least he got to die like a woman….or like the bitch he was to use his favorite phrase_.' thought Shizuka to herself.

Shizuka began to contemplate her next move….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, Obadiah has gone the way of the dodo and Shizuka is in charge for now. Hinata has turned the tables on her detractors and is working towards resolving the byakugan issue….how will that issue work out? Lastly, Naruto is now at the new and rather alien VR haven, Turing Arcology. What will happen there? Next time we get to see Naruto interact with Ariel's personal trainer. See you then (whenever that is). Blue out. 10/9/15


End file.
